<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Yellow Suitcase by Earthprincess4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378770">The Yellow Suitcase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthprincess4/pseuds/Earthprincess4'>Earthprincess4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brooding, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Romance, Sanditon AU, Sidlotte - Sanditon, Snow, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthprincess4/pseuds/Earthprincess4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte is returning home to attend the Christmas wedding of her good friend, Georgiana. She has a little mishap with Georgiana's brother in the airport before she knows who he is. </p><p>Just a silly little story I wrote for Christmas fun. When I ask on twitter if everyone wants a regency Christmas fic or a modern Christmas fic, it's always split down the middle of preference. So, I gave everyone both. This is the modern one.</p><p>I decided against ending this story after one chapter and have planned out a few more chapters. </p><p>Please be aware, this story will have some angst and drama as any good story does, especially in the Sanditon world. Things may end up going badly before they get better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Georgiana Lambe/Otis Molyneux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte was just beginning to doze off on the plane when the pilot came over the intercom announcing their arrival. She sat up and yawned after the long flight. Charlotte had been away for work for many months and was finally returning home for a much-needed break. She had been invited to an old friend’s home for a few days to attend a wedding and then she planned to go home to see her parents and siblings for Christmas day. She was looking forward to social interaction as she had spent many months in the cold territories of Northern Canada studying the land and weather with a small team of colleagues. </p><p>As the plane came to a stop, she gathered her belongings and followed the long line of passengers off the plane. Charlotte was already exhausted and wanted nothing more than to be curled up in a comfortable bed and sleep for a week. She headed towards the luggage claim and waited to find her suitcase. The area was crowded as lots of people stood around waiting to gather their stuff. This was the reason Charlotte chose her color of suitcase. It wasn’t hard to notice a bright yellow suitcase among all the plain black and grey suitcases. She saw that familiar yellow color coming down the belt and began to weave her way through the crowd to get closer. By the time she reached the belt, a man grabbed her suitcase and started to walk away with it. </p><p>Charlotte was stunned and didn’t know what to do. This tall man was stealing her suitcase and there was no one stopping him. She ran after him, yelling for him to stop, but he ignored her.</p><p>“Excuse me!” she yelled once more and grabbed the handle to pull her suitcase free from the man. She didn’t want to make a scene, but this man was a thief, and she wanted her suitcase back. </p><p>He turned around and stared at her with irritation. “Can I help you?” he asked harshly.</p><p>“You’re taking me suitcase,” she explained.</p><p>He scoffed and shook his head. “I believe you are mistaken. I can assure you this is not your suitcase.”</p><p>“No, I’m not mistaken!” Charlotte shouted. “Look at the tag. It should say Charlotte Heywood on it.”</p><p>The man didn’t look at the tag out of spite. He stared at her face as if he was trying to intimidate her into relenting. She was not about to back down though. She glared up at him and refused to let go of the handle on the suitcase. With a loud huff, the man looked down and read the label on the suitcase. Sure enough, it said Charlotte Heywood. He let go of the suitcase and took a step back. “Forgive me. I must have grabbed the wrong bag.”</p><p>Charlotte smirked at his remark. “The wrong bag?” she repeated. “It’s yellow and you thought it was yours?”</p><p>“What exactly are you implying?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m not implying anything. I’m just stating the obvious that you appear to be stealing random suitcases.”</p><p>He looked away as if he was getting even more irritated and was trying hard not to get mad. “Did it ever occur to you that I might have a similar suitcase?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Sure you do,” she said sarcastically. Instead of continuing their disagreement, Charlotte pushed passed him and walked away with her suitcase in tow. She was irritated and just wanted to get out of the airport.</p><p>Charlotte walked outside and saw her good friend Georgiana waiting. When they saw each other, they ran and embraced excitedly. It had been a long time since Charlotte had seen Georgiana. Their friendship was rather unexpected, but through the years they had maintained a close relationship. They met while working in a retail store. They both hated it and began to talk bad about their creepy boss while on breaks to make each other laugh and kill some time. After both of them had moved on from the job, they remained close and talked on the phone quite often or on occasion would visit each other when they were both in the same town. This year, Georgiana was getting married three days before Christmas and was planning a Christmas themed wedding. Charlotte was asked to be one of her bridesmaids.  </p><p>“It seems like forever since the last time I saw you,” Georgiana cried. “You look amazing. I’m so happy you’re here.”</p><p>“It’s good to be here. I’m glad to not be trudging through the snow anymore,” Charlotte said.</p><p>Georgiana released Charlotte from their hug and stared at her excitedly. “How was your trip? Everything go alright?”</p><p>Charlotte groaned and rolled her eyes. “The trip itself was fine. Once I got to baggage claim, a man tried to steal my suitcase though.”</p><p>What?” Georgiana gasped.</p><p>“He was a pompous, irritating man who tried to intimidate me into letting him steal my suitcase.”</p><p>“Pompous?” the familiar voice of the man she had the encounter with spoke behind her. Charlotte slowly turned around to face him. “Do go on. I’m intrigued to hear what ridiculous assumption you make next.”</p><p>“Charlotte, did I forget to tell you I was picking up my brother at the airport as well?” Georgiana asked.</p><p>“Your brother?” Charlotte repeated, feeling quite embarrassed. Charlotte looked down and noticed the exact same yellow suitcase at the man’s side as she had at her side. She had never met another person who carried a yellow suitcase like she did. He rose an eyebrow and scowled at her. Charlotte knew Georgiana had been adopted in her teen years and had siblings, but she had never met any of them. She had seen a picture or two on social media, but never paid much attention to who they were.  </p><p>“This is Sidney, my older, pompous brother,” Georgiana teased with a giggle. “Sidney, this is my good friend, Charlotte I was telling you about.” He nodded his head in greeting, but still looked irritated with her. Charlotte didn’t know what to say exactly. She was embarrassed by her choice of words and felt ashamed that she had said such a thing about Georgiana’s brother. She hoped Georgiana didn’t think badly of her. She also worried she had already put her foot in her mouth where Georgiana’s brother was concerned, and he would think badly of her during the entire stay. “Should we get going?” Georgiana took Charlotte’s arm and began to lead her towards the waiting car where Otis sat in the driver’s seat. Charlotte put her suitcase in the back while Sidney did the same. It was odd to see two yellow suitcases sitting next to each other. </p><p>Charlotte climbed in the back seat and found herself arm to arm with Sidney. She crossed her arms against her chest and stared out the window. Sidney did the same. Georgiana talked about the wedding she was planning all the way to the house. Charlotte paid little mind to what she was saying and only hummed in response from time to time. She was still feeling very uncomfortable sitting next to the man she accused of being a thief. </p><p>Once at the house, Charlotte went to the back and was handed her suitcase by Sidney. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I didn’t know who you were,” Charlotte said, trying to make amends. </p><p>“Would it have mattered if you did?” he asked with that familiar hint of irritation. </p><p>“I made a mistake. I just don’t want you to think I’m rude,” she added.</p><p>He smirked and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. I won’t think much of you at all,” he said before pushing past her and heading into the house. Charlotte took a deep breath and followed them into the house. Georgiana took Charlotte’s arm and introduced her to the family before showing her to her room upstairs. She was irritated to discover she was right across the hall from Sidney. He visibly rolled his eyes and groaned loudly as he entered his room and slammed the door. </p><p>“Ignore my brother,” Georgiana said. “He is what you said. He just doesn’t realize it.”</p><p>“I don’t want your family to think of me as rude and disrespectful,” Charlotte said. </p><p>“They don’t think that at all. I’m sure Sidney doesn’t either. He’s just always grumpy.”</p><p>“Why?” Charlotte wondered.</p><p>“He doesn’t always have the greatest luck with women. I think he just needs to get laid.” Georgiana and Charlotte laughed before Georgiana left the room to give Charlotte some time to settle in and rest for a while. Charlotte fell back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking about what happened and how to fix it. She took a deep breath and opened up her suitcase to gather some clean clothes to take a hot shower. She felt as if a shower might help clear her mind.</p><p>When she opened the suitcase, she discovered it wasn’t hers. Her curiosity got the better of her and she snooped through Sidney’s belongings. He mostly just had clothing and toiletries, but there was a box of condoms, which she had to roll her eyes at. She wondered if he hoped to hook up with someone from the wedding. Maybe he even had someone in mind already. As the thoughts and questions she had about his belongings filled her mind, she realized that if she had his suitcase, he had hers. He could very well be going through her belongings and snooping through her personal items. The thought terrified her. She quickly zipped the suitcase up and headed towards his room to return it and retrieve hers. They met in the hall, both acting as if in a panic. With irritation, they exchanged suitcases. </p><p>“Did you go through my stuff?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>“Did you go through mine?” Sidney asked defensively. Charlotte couldn’t bring herself to lie to him, so instead she didn’t answer. “You’re not interesting enough to make me want to go through your belongings.” He smirked as he retreated back into his room and shut the door behind him.</p><p>His words only irritated Charlotte more. She couldn’t stand him. She was starting to think staying with Georgiana’s family was a bad idea. She planned to talk to Georgiana and make arrangements to check into a hotel the following day. She just didn’t think she could handle being in the same house as him if all he was going to do was put her down every chance he got. </p><p>Charlotte stayed in her room for the rest of the day and night and only came out in the morning to get some much-needed coffee. The night had been restless as thoughts of Sidney filled her mind and made her question everything. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Georgiana nearly in hysterics. She was on the phone with someone who she didn’t seem happy with. There were also three little kids sitting at the counter with what appeared to be the start of hot chocolate being made. </p><p>Georgiana hung up the phone and began to cry. “What’s wrong?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>“The seamstress may have just entirely ruined my wedding dress,” she explained. “I knew I shouldn’t have waited until the last minute. I was hoping to shed those last few pounds before I had alterations done. Now it looks as if I may not have a dress at all.”</p><p>“Alright, what do you need to do?” Charlotte asked. “We can fix this.”</p><p>“She wants me to come in and try on the dress to see what can be done,” Georgiana cried. “But everyone has gone Christmas shopping and I promised to watch the kids while they were gone.”</p><p>“You go. I’ll stay here and watch the kids,” Charlotte offered.</p><p>“I can’t ask you to do that.”</p><p>“I’m not giving you an option. Now go.” Charlotte nearly pushed Georgiana out the door before turning back around to face the children. She only just noticed the baby sitting in a highchair.</p><p>“Hello!” Charlotte said to the wide-eyed children. “It looks like Georgiana was just about to get all of you breakfast. What would you like?” All three children started shouting what they wanted and even the baby was screaming. Charlotte quickly went to work making them some eggs and toast and finishing up their hot chocolate that Georgiana had started. She talked to the kids and found out their names and how old each of them was. They told her stories and made her laugh while they sat and ate breakfast together. </p><p>Unknown to Charlotte, Sidney stood in the entrance of the kitchen and listened in to the conversation she had with the kids. Sidney grinned as she laughed and gave the kids her full attention. She was even talking babyish to little James as she fed him and cleaned him up. He wanted to not like her, but he found he was more intrigued by her with every passing moment. </p><p>“Uncle Sidney!” Henry shouted while crawling out of the chair and running towards him. Sidney scooped up Henry in his arms, which caused him to giggle with excitement. Sidney and Henry had a special relationship. They were very close, and Sidney spent as much time as he could with Henry. Although, it had been some time since Sidney had been back home. Henry had grown quite a bit since the last time he saw him. All his nieces and nephews had grown. James was just a newborn the last time he saw him.</p><p>Sidney greeted each of the children and talked to them for a moment about their day. “Charlotte? Right?” Sidney said as if he had forgotten her name. For whatever reason, he wanted her to think she wasn’t interesting enough to even remember her name. The problem was, she intrigued Sidney more than he was willing to let on. When he opened her suitcase thinking it was his, he couldn’t help but go through it. She had plenty of clothing that were rather plain and simple, but she also had a notebook that had notes about the weather and climate. She also packed two books. One was a book on philosophy while the other was a Jane Austen novel. It wasn’t even the most popular novel she was known for either. It was Northanger Abbey, which seemed an odd choice but perhaps fitting.</p><p>“Yes,” she answered frustratingly. </p><p>“Where is everyone?” Sidney asked.</p><p>“My understanding is everyone went shopping today. Georgiana was having a crisis with her seamstress and had to leave quickly.”</p><p>“So, she left you here with the kids?” Sidney asked.</p><p>“I offered to watch them,” Charlotte explained. </p><p>Sidney scoffed and shook his head. “You offered to watch four kids on your own?”</p><p>“I’m the oldest of twelve. I’m fairly certain I can handle four just fine,” she explained. </p><p>Sidney wanted to say something in return, but knew he was only bound to put his foot in his mouth again if he did. Instead, he poured some coffee and sat down at the counter with the kids and talked to them about Christmas, practically ignoring Charlotte.</p><p>With Georgiana in such distress over her dress and the other last minute wedding details, Charlotte decided to stick around and help instead of moving to a hotel. She could see how much stress was on Georgiana’s shoulders and how much help she needed. It only made Charlotte more certain that if she was ever to marry, she wanted to elope. She did not need the stress of planning a huge wedding just to impress people she barely knew. It was not her style, nor would she feel comfortable walking down an aisle for everyone to stare at her. </p><p>Charlotte spent most of the following day helping to turn their family home into a Christmas wonderland. Georgiana had a vision and wanted everyone’s help to make it happen. It was nearly three in the morning by the time everything was done and set up for the wedding. Everyone was exhausted and went straight to bed. Charlotte grumbled when Georgiana pounded on her bedroom door early the next morning to get ready. They had an appointment with the hairdresser and were not to be late. Once again, Charlotte was sure if she ever married, she would elope. She would never make her bridesmaids and family stay up all night decorating and then force them up early to get their hair done in some ridiculous updo. But Charlotte was a kind and giving soul. She graciously got up and dressed quickly to accompany Georgiana to the hairdresser. </p><p>“I can’t believe by the end of the night I will be a married woman!” Georgiana gushed excitedly. “It’s so surreal.”</p><p>“Where are you going for your honeymoon?” another bridesmaid asked.</p><p>“We leave the day after Christmas for Antigua. I have family connections there and want to explore more of my heritage. I don’t know much about my birth family. I’m excited to find out more.”</p><p>“That sounds exciting,” Charlotte added. </p><p>“I’m so thankful Otis has a big heart and is always thinking about what is best for me,” Georgiana said. </p><p>“He does seem to love you a lot,” Charlotte said. Even though Charlotte had little interest in marrying, seeing Georgiana and Otis so happy did make her think about what it would be like to be as in love as they were. </p><p>The day went on in a blur. Charlotte was ushered down the aisle by a groomsman she didn’t know in a dark green satin dress and stood at Georgiana’s side as she said her vows in a grand church. </p><p>After the wedding, everyone was welcomed into the family home for a night of celebrating. Christmas trees donned with glittering balls were in every corner of the room, silver snowflakes hung from the ceiling, garland was draped around every surface with lots of twinkling lights, and even fake snow lined the walkway. Georgiana’s special request was mistletoe hanging from every possible spot in the house. She wanted the night to be fun and full of surprises, so she turned it into a game. Every time someone was caught under the mistletoe, obviously they had to kiss, but Georgiana and Otis had to kiss too. It was fun the first five minutes, then it got a little outrageous. </p><p>The entire upstairs was blocked off from guests, which also included Charlotte. She wanted nothing more than to retreat to her room and get some sleep. Instead, she was forced to stay downstairs and help entertain guests. Charlotte didn’t care for the crowd and felt entirely uncomfortable being kissed, even if only on the cheek, by virtual strangers when caught under the mistletoe. </p><p>Since Charlotte couldn’t go upstairs, she went outside on the terrace and sat down on a covered porch swing. She looked out at the sky and breathed the cold air into her lungs. She felt better sitting by herself and studying the air and cloud patterns in the moonlit sky. </p><p>“Avoiding the kissing?” the familiar voice of Sidney Parker asked behind her. She had done everything in her power to avoid him the last couple of days, even requesting to be walked down the aisle by anyone but him for the wedding. Sidney had noticed her attempts of avoiding him, which only made her more appealing. He wasn’t used to women avoiding him. As a matter of fact, all through the night, he had been followed around by random bridesmaids or guests hoping to catch him under mistletoe. He had done a good job of avoiding the mistletoe, but that didn’t mean he could avoid the admirers who had annoyed him most of the night. When he noticed Charlotte slip out the backdoor, he was intrigued to see where she was going.</p><p>“More like waiting for the snow,” Charlotte answered.</p><p>He scoffed. “I don’t believe there’s any snow in the forecast for today. I’m afraid the only snow you’re going to see is the fake snow lining the walkways.”</p><p>“Just wait. It’ll come,” Charlotte countered.</p><p>“Why are you really out here?” he questioned</p><p>“Avoiding the crowd,” Charlotte admitted. “I’m much happier alone.”</p><p>“Are you?” he questioned, taking a step closer and motioning for permission to sit down next to Charlotte. He carried a blanket under his arm and a bottle of champagne with two glasses as if he planned to join her. “I would think someone with eleven younger siblings would be used to large crowds.”</p><p>“A large crowd of siblings, whom I feel comfortable with, compared to a crowd of people I barely know?”</p><p>Sidney laughed and nodded his head in agreement as he poured Charlotte a glass of champagne. “I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>“What are you doing out here?” Charlotte asked taking the glass of champagne from him.</p><p>He smirked. “Avoiding the crowd. As a matter of fact, I agree with your opinion. I’m much happier alone.”</p><p>“Neither of us are exactly alone if you are joining me,” Charlotte pointed out. </p><p>He turned towards her and looked into her eyes. “Perhaps the company of one is far better than the company of none when it’s the right one.” </p><p>Charlotte was stunned by his words and didn’t know quite what to think of it. Was he flirting with her or teasing her? Either way, she turned away, taking a sip of her drink and didn’t respond to him. </p><p>“Do you not get cold?” he wondered.</p><p>While he opened up the blanket and offering her a portion, Charlotte realized she was outside in nothing more than the green bridesmaid dress. “I’ve been in colder climates. I suppose the cold doesn’t bother me much anymore.”</p><p>“Colder climates? Where exactly?” he asked.</p><p>“Canada,” Charlotte answered. “I’ve been studying the climate with a small team of colleagues.”</p><p>Sidney was quite surprised to discover she had such a career. Now her comment about waiting for the snow was beginning to make sense. They were both silent while they glided the porch swing back and forth. </p><p>“It was a beautiful wedding, don’t you think?” Charlotte asked, attempting polite conversation.</p><p>Sidney sighed. “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure I approve of the marriage. But who am I to say anything?”</p><p>“Is there a reason you don’t approve?” Charlotte wondered.</p><p>“She’s barely twenty year’s old. She’s had a hard life and never got to experience much until my family adopted her. Plus, I don’t know if I trust Otis. I’ve heard rumors of his past.” Charlotte began to laugh as he admitted why he didn’t approve. “What’s so funny?” he asked defensively.</p><p>“You sound like an overprotective brother,” she teased. “I’m fairly certain Georgiana knows what she’s doing. She’s pretty smart. You don’t give her enough credit.”</p><p>“She’s also a fool in love who won’t see any wrongdoings even if it’s staring right at her,” he argued.</p><p>“You sound like you speak from experience. Have you never been in love?” Charlotte questioned.</p><p>He sighed heavily and looked out into the dark night. “Unfortunately, I have. Turns out she didn’t feel the same way. Hence the reason I refuse to even entertain the idea of love. I despise the notion.”</p><p>“May I ask what happened?” Charlotte asked curiously. She knew she shouldn’t meddle. It was none of her business. But her curiosity got the better of her.</p><p>“I’d rather you didn’t,” he admitted, downing the rest of his champagne in one gulp and pouring another. </p><p>Charlotte sipped at her drink and remained quiet. She could tell she hit a nerve by asking him about whoever it was he fell in love with.</p><p>“What about you?” he asked. “Have you ever been in love.”</p><p>Charlotte hesitated to answer. “Not really. I’ve dated, but I wouldn’t say I ever fell in love with anyone.”</p><p>“Clearly you must believe in the notion of falling in love if you read Jane Austen novels,” he said.</p><p>Charlotte grinned. “You did go through my suitcase.”</p><p>“I didn’t go through it,” he defended. “I was expecting my stuff to fall out when I opened it. Instead, a Jane Austen novel fell out.”</p><p>“Well, clearly you must believe in some sort of love. You did have a box of condoms in your suitcase,” Charlotte said with a grin.</p><p>He smirked and turned his head to look at her. “I see you went through my suitcase as well.”</p><p>“I didn’t go through it,” she repeated. “I was expecting my stuff to fall out when I opened it. Instead, a box of condoms fell out.” They both laughed.</p><p>“Despite my aversion to love, I am still a man who enjoys the sport.”</p><p>“The sport? Let me guess, you thought you might get a chance to hook up with a bridesmaid?” Charlotte teased.</p><p>Sidney smirked. “I did have one or two in mind.”</p><p>“Only one or two?” Charlotte questioned playfully. </p><p>Sidney looked down shyly. “Alright, maybe just one.” </p><p>“It appeared you had your pick of many admirers earlier tonight,” Charlotte reminded. </p><p>Sidney grew serious as he raised his head to look at Charlotte’s face. “None of them were the one I had in mind,” Sidney admitted. Charlotte quickly looked away and took a large drink of her champagne. </p><p>Sensing her uneasiness, Sidney grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured her another glass. “Thanks,” she said nervously, taking another large drink. </p><p>Inside, they could hear the cheering of the crowd as they assumed another kiss happened. </p><p>“I hate weddings,” Sidney grumbled. </p><p>“Me too,” Charlotte agreed.</p><p>“Do you?” Sidney questioned skeptically. “You don’t want to get dressed up in a large ballgown and prance around in front of hundreds of people you barely know?”</p><p>Charlotte laughed. “No.”</p><p>“You don’t want to force your best friends into some godawful green dress just to make yourself feel better about yourself?”</p><p>Charlotte laughed harder, nearly snorting at the truth in his words, which only made Sidney laugh along with her. “We are supposed to look like Christmas trees, and definitely not. As a matter of fact, I’ve been telling myself since I got here that if I ever get married, I’m going to elope. I have watched Georgiana have one crisis after another and expect her wedding party to create miracles. I have no interest in a ridiculous wedding ceremony and reception like this.” Charlotte thought about what she said and suddenly felt bad for calling Georgiana’s wedding ridiculous. “Not that I think Georgiana’s wedding is ridiculous,” she backtracked. “I just meant weddings in general. I am thankful Georgiana asked me to be a part of it, and that I was here to help her prepare for her big day.”</p><p>Sidney placed his hand on Charlotte’s nervous hand. “Charlotte, your secret is safe with me. I couldn’t agree more,” Sidney said with a smile. Charlotte relaxed, knowing he wasn’t upset with her for what she said.</p><p>Sidney took another drink from his glass and nearly choked.</p><p>“Are you alright?” she asked, looking at him with concern. He motioned for her to look up and Charlotte noticed the swing they sat on was adorned with a sprig of mistletoe. Her first instinct was to hop out of the seat, but instead she glanced over at Sidney with a fear across her face. </p><p>“Leave it to Georgiana to ensure every possible spot has mistletoe,” Sidney said with a chuckle.</p><p>Charlotte gulped the rest of her drink down, feeling rather nervous. She hoped he wouldn’t try to kiss her. “At least no one else is out here to spot us.”</p><p>“It is tradition,” Sidney pointed out. Charlotte’s heart was racing as she felt him move closer to her. </p><p>“You don’t…” Just as Charlotte was about to tell him he didn’t have to kiss her, he did anyway. His lips pressed against hers, gently stealing a kiss. His lips were warm and tender against hers and a stirring formed in her stomach. She pulled away, breathless from the kiss and stared at him with wide eyes. </p><p>Sidney had been wanting to kiss her all night and was actually glad he noticed the mistletoe above them. Even though she looked terrified, he couldn’t help but attempt another kiss. He wanted to taste her sweet lips again. He watched her eyes for any sign of hesitation before slipping his fingers into her hair and pulling her back to him. He was more eager this time, sucking her bottom lip between his and gently gliding his tongue across her plump lip. She whimpered against his mouth, causing a stir inside of him. When he felt as if she could destroy him with one more whimper, he stopped and rested his forehead against hers. Both of them struggled to catch their breath. Their eyes remained closed as if they wanted more but were both too afraid to go further. </p><p>“I told you it was going to snow,” Charlotte whispered, washing her warm breath across his face. He opened his eyes and after staring at her for a moment, he looked up and noticed small snowflakes falling all around them. He grinned and looked at Charlotte in amazement. He had never known anyone quite like her. </p><p>“That you did.”</p><p>“It won’t stick to the ground, but I knew it was coming,” Charlotte said proudly as if trying to distract from the kiss they both shared.</p><p>Charlotte stood up and took Sidney’s hand to lead him out into the falling snow. He watched happily as she danced around in the snow. He began to feel something inside he had long ago suppressed. He still tried to deny it, but he was falling for this amazingly smart and capable woman who stood before him dancing in the snowflakes. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, taking advantage of the moment for another kiss that had nothing to do with mistletoe. Charlotte didn’t pull away from him and welcomed another kiss, molding her body against his as he held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to kiss her longer. It had been months since Charlotte had been kissed by anyone. Most of the time first kisses were awkward and made her feel really uncomfortable. But with him it felt natural. She had lost all senses and simply gave herself to him willingly. </p><p>“There’s stairs on the back of the house that leads up to the second floor,” Sidney explained. </p><p>“Okay,” Charlotte whispered in return. Sidney took her hand and led her around the house and up the stairs. Thankfully the door was unlocked. Once inside, they could still hear the music playing and people talking and laughing downstairs. They walked down the hall until they reached their rooms and nervously stood outside of their doors. Sidney didn’t want to come across as if he assumed they would go upstairs for sex, even if all he was hoping for was to take her to his bed. While Charlotte was facing her own dilemma of whether to assume he even wanted her. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment with the kiss?</p><p>“Well, goodnight,” Charlotte said nervously, turning towards her door.</p><p>“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Sidney said, reaching for her hand and turning her around. </p><p>Charlotte stared up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “Yes?”</p><p>Sidney slowly stepped closer to her and took her face in the palms of his hands. Reading her face for any signs of fear, he leaned towards her and kissed her again, allowing his lips to take over and move with hers.</p><p>“Answer me something, Sidney,” she breathed against his lips as he continued to steal small kisses from her. “What bridesmaid did you have in mind?”</p><p>“You,” he breathed. A fire burst inside of Charlotte and suddenly all she wanted was to be with him. She pressed her body against his and allowed him to do as he pleased. Suddenly his arms surrounded her, and his lips roamed across the skin of her neck and shoulder. Sidney picked Charlotte up and carried her to his room. He fell to the bed, holding Charlotte in his arms as they continued to kiss. Instinct took over and suddenly they were both  removing clothing, ripping threads, breaking zippers, and throwing pieces of fabric all across the room. Their breaths quickened as they continued to kiss and touch each other’s naked bodies. Charlotte was overwhelmed with the thoughts of a man like Sidney Parker wanting someone like her. </p><p>Sidney clumsily reached for a condom out of the bedside table as Charlotte brushed her lips across his chest and let her fingertips roam his naked body. The sensation was enough to send Sidney over the edge. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. Once a condom was on, Sidney went back to kissing Charlotte and enjoying the taste of her skin. He let his tongue drag across her body as she arched her back craving more. Sidney opened her up and watched her face for any hesitation as he slipped his hard, throbbing cock inside of her. She gasped and tightened her inner walls around him. With a few groans, Sidney focused and began to rock his hips against hers, pressing hard into her. She moaned in pleasure with every thrust, causing Sidney to burst with pride at giving her such pleasure. </p><p>Charlotte felt the orgasm building inside of her and bit her lip to suppress the loud moans trying to escape her lungs. Even with the loud music downstairs, she was all too aware of a house full of people who could potentially hear her if she got too loud. Sidney helped to keep her quiet by continuing to kiss her all while thrusting into her with great force. </p><p>When Charlotte couldn’t contain it any longer, a loud moan left her lips as she was overtaken by a powerful orgasm. Unfortunately, there hadn’t been many men she had been with who could produce such a sensation in her. But with him, it was as if she was experiencing an orgasm for the first time. </p><p>He continued to rock his hips against hers and steal kisses as he watched her come for him. The look on her face as the orgasm hit was mesmerizing to Sidney. He wanted to see it again and again. Unable to withstand it a moment longer, Sidney came hard. A low groan escaped his lips as he buried himself deep inside of her. As he came down from the high, he grinned happily and kissed her lips again. </p><p>He slowly pulled out of her and rolled to his back, trying desperately to catch his breath. She began to laugh while lying next to him. He turned his head and stared at her curiously. “What’s so funny?” he asked.</p><p>She shook her head. “It’s not necessarily funny. I guess just overwhelming,” she said, turning towards him. “I’m not usually like this.”</p><p>“Like what?” he wondered.</p><p>“Open, I guess,” she explained. “I’m usually very reserved. It takes me weeks to feel comfortable enough with someone to even let them kiss me. I suppose that’s why I’ve never been in love. Most guys aren’t willing to wait around for me to feel comfortable enough with them.”</p><p>Sidney rolled to his side and slipped his hand across Charlotte’s exposed stomach. “What was different with me?” he wondered.</p><p>She stared into his eyes for a long moment. “I don’t know.” Something about her admission, caused Sidney to become aroused once again. He liked hearing that she was different with him. He liked hearing that she was open with him. He leaned towards her and passionately kissed her lips. He was hoping she’d be open for more, because all he could think about was burying himself in her warmth once again. He took his time to truly enjoy her and give her pleasure. He let his mouth roam her body with gentle kisses. He enjoyed how she squirmed and moaned with pleasure. </p><p>“Can I go down on you?” he asked.</p><p>Charlotte grinned excitedly. “Yes,” she breathed while opening her legs wide. He smirked and positioned himself between her legs. He used two fingers to slide through her slit and open her folds up to expose her sweet spot. He licked across her opening which caused Charlotte to whimper loudly and nearly come undone. Sidney was thrilled he could cause such a reaction in her and did it again. He sucked her wet clit between his lips and swirled his tongue around it. Once again, she whimpered with pleasure. He could tell she wasn’t going to need much encouragement to come against his mouth. He took full liberty to lick and suck her clit until she was throbbing and begging him for more. She had come repeatedly against his mouth. The taste of her cum was intoxicating. He had found her weakness and that thought thrilled him. Although, in finding her weakness, he also found his. He was lost to her. He had never allowed himself to feel such emotions for someone, but there was something about her that trapped him. </p><p>He ventured up her body with more kisses until they were face to face again. She looked exhausted but wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her. He chuckled at her eagerness and was fully prepared to give her more. Once he put another condom on, he thrust into her rather roughly. She cried out in pleasure as he continued to thrust hard inside of her, hitting depths he only dreamed of. It didn’t take either of them long to come almost at the same time. Both of them spent and breathless, they lied next to each other trying to catch their breath. </p><p>Charlotte rolled to her side, feeling bold and eager for his touch once more. She rested her head against his shoulder, which he gladly offered her and pulled her close to his side. </p><p>In the morning, Charlotte was awakened by gentle kisses along her back. His hand slipped under the sheet and grazed her skin from the small of her back, across her ass, and down her leg. He pulled one leg up and glided a finger through her slit. She moaned as it felt good to have him touch her again. She rolled over to be greeted by a welcome smile. He leaned down and kissed her lips, letting his hands roam her body further.</p><p>Charlotte placed her hand against his cheek, making it known she wanted him to kiss her long.</p><p>“Sidney!” Georgiana shouted while banging on his bedroom door. </p><p>Both Charlotte and Sidney were shaken from the pleasure of the kiss from hearing Georgiana’s voice on the other side of the door.</p><p>“God, Georgiana,” he complained loud enough for her to hear. “What is wrong with you?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen Charlotte since last night. She isn’t in her room and she’s not answering her cell phone. Have you seen her? I’m getting worried.”</p><p>Charlotte quickly sat up and shook her head with wide eyes. “I don’t want her to know I’m here,” Charlotte whispered.</p><p>“What?” Sidney whispered back.</p><p>“Tell her you haven’t seen me.”</p><p>“Sidney!” Georgiana shouted again, banging on the door harder and even rattling the locked door. </p><p>“Can you give me a minute to wake up?” Sidney shouted. “I don’t know where she is. Now leave me be.”</p><p>“Can you at least help me find her?” Georgiana begged. “I’m really worried about her. She wouldn’t take off without her stuff. I don’t remember her talking to anyone that she might leave with. Please, I need your help. Everyone is going out searching for her.”</p><p>Sidney groaned while he stared at Charlotte as if he was expecting her to make herself known after hearing how worried everyone was about her. She didn’t though. “Give me a minute.”</p><p>He listened as Georgiana ran down the hallway and began to speak to others about their search for Charlotte. He sat up next to Charlotte and looked at her curiously. “I should go,” Charlotte said. </p><p>“Why don’t you want anyone to know you’re here?” Sidney asked. “Are you embarrassed to be seen with me or something?” Old wounds from his past started to bubble to the surface. </p><p>Charlotte scoffed at his comment. “I don’t think Georgiana would ever forgive me if she knew I slept with her brother. Besides, it wasn’t anything serious. We both probably had a little too much to drink. Like you said, you enjoy the sport. I think that’s why I felt comfortable with you. There were no expectations.”</p><p>“Right,” he agreed, clenching his jaw in frustration. </p><p>Charlotte gathered up her clothing and carefully opened the door to peek outside and be sure no one was around. She slipped back into her room and cleaned up. Knowing where the backsteps were, she went down them and came around to the front of the house to walk through the front door. Georgiana nearly knocked her over when she saw Charlotte. Everyone else relaxed as well.</p><p>“Where were you? I was so worried,” Georgiana cried.</p><p>“I’m fine. I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk,” she lied to cover up where she really was. Sidney came down the stairs and looked at Charlotte with anger in his eyes. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him, as much as she tried. </p><p>“Looks like she’s found,” Sidney said.</p><p>Georgiana glanced between the two of them, sensing something was up. </p><p>“I’m going to pack my stuff. I should probably get going so I can make it home before it gets too late,” Charlotte said. She walked past Georgiana and headed towards the stairs. Sidney didn’t move out of the way to let her by at first. He wanted to say something to her, but words were lost to him. He moved aside and let her pass before making his way down the rest of the stairs and headed into the kitchen to get coffee. </p><p>Georgiana followed close behind him. “What happened between you two?” she asked.</p><p>Sidney snorted a laugh as he poured a cup of coffee. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I’m not stupid, Sidney. I can tell there was something that happened. You better not hurt her,” Georgiana warned.</p><p>He turned around and shook his head. “What makes you think I’m going to hurt her?”</p><p>“I know you, Sidney,” Georgiana argued. “She isn’t like all the other women you use.”</p><p>“Nothing happened,” Sidney insisted. “Just leave it alone.”</p><p>Sidney walked past her and sat down in the living room. He tried to ignore Charlotte coming down the stairs with her yellow suitcase and thanking everyone for their hospitality. She congratulated Georgiana and Otis on their marriage and wished them a happy honeymoon.</p><p>“You’re spending Christmas with your family, right?” Georgiana asked. “What are your plans after the holiday?”</p><p>“I’m traveling back to Canada to continue my research,” she explained. </p><p>“Well, maybe we will run into you at the airport when we leave for our honeymoon,” Georgiana said.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” There was honk from a waiting cab out front. “There’s my ride. I should get going. Thank you again for letting me stay here and for inviting me to be a part of your wedding. It was absolutely beautiful.”</p><p>Charlotte gave Georgiana a hug and walked out the front door. Once inside the cab, she nearly burst into tears. She knew what happened with Sidney meant nothing to him. It was only sex, which she enjoyed thoroughly. But a part of her wished it was more. It wasn’t just the alcohol or the fact that she knew it was only a hookup that made her feel comfortable with him. He made her feel something she had never felt before. He made her fall in love with him.</p><p>When Christmas came along, Charlotte tried to be festive and excited right along with her siblings. She couldn’t help to think about Sidney though. He had done something to her that she never thought possible. He had broken down every wall she had securely placed around her to protect her heart. Now she felt exposed and alone. She couldn’t wait to get back to work and hide away in her research.</p><p>Sidney was feeling very much the same. Christmas came but he had a hard time actually enjoying the day. Usually, he acted like a big kid with Henry and his other nieces and nephew. But this year, he couldn’t even find it in him to spend the day with family. Instead, he went for long walks thinking about Charlotte. He tried hard to convince himself that he was only thinking about her because it was Christmas. </p><p>After a long walk, he couldn’t bring himself to go inside and act happy around his family. Instead, he walked around the house and sat down on the swing he had shared with Charlotte. The blanket he had wrapped them in was still sitting there. The empty bottle of champagne and the two glasses were tipped over on their sides. He sat down and closed his eyes as he once again thought about Charlotte. No matter how much he tried, she wouldn’t leave his thoughts. </p><p>“Is this where it happened?” Georgiana asked from behind him. </p><p>Sidney opened his eyes and turned to look at Georgiana. “Where what happened?”</p><p>“Where my idiot brother decided to fall in love and then let the girl go?” she asked sitting down next to him.</p><p>Sidney laughed. “I don’t fall in love.”</p><p>Georgiana rolled her eyes. “Sure, you don’t. Keep telling yourself that. Maybe eventually you’ll convince yourself it’s true.”</p><p>“I barely know her. I spent one night with her. You can’t possibly think I would fall in love with someone that fast.”</p><p>“Sometimes that’s all it takes, Sidney,” Georgiana explained. “I know you don’t like to believe in love, but she did something to you. I admit, it freaked me out a little at first. You’re my brother and she’s one of my greatest friends. I didn’t want you to hurt her. But then I started to wonder if maybe the two of you are a perfect match. You both have so much in common, all the way down to your ridiculous choice in suitcases.”</p><p>Sidney laughed. “Regardless, she didn’t see it as anything.”</p><p>“Do you think you may have made her believe that’s all it was?” Georgiana asked, making Sidney question if he had. “Answer me something. Is it fun to be alone? Do you find joy in denying yourself happiness?” </p><p>He didn’t answer either of her questions, but it did give him something to think about. </p><p>“I’m not saying it’ll be perfect. I can’t even say if you did pursue something with Charlotte that it would last. But there’s no reason why you shouldn’t at least try. You can’t go your entire life living with regret of what could have been and hiding behind a bad attitude. Stop dictating every potential relationship on one bad one and start living again.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” he asked.</p><p>Georgiana had enough of his brooding and smacked the palm of her hand against his forehead. “Snap out of it! Go after her!” she demanded.</p><p>“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”</p><p>Georgiana groaned and rolled her eyes. “You really are an idiot.” Georgiana got up and headed back into the house. Sidney spent the next hour sitting outside, breathing in the cold and wondering if he could actually sense the snow like Charlotte did. Could he follow Charlotte to the arctic where she worked just to be with her? He barely knew her, but everything inside of him was screaming to do it. He got up and rushed to his room to pack his suitcase. He told his family goodbye and headed out into the night. Georgiana texted him her address and within a couple hours he arrived outside of her house. He tried to talk himself out of going to the door multiple times. He had no idea what to say or if she’d even want him there. He was terrified of getting his heart broken again. </p><p>Finally getting up the courage to walk to the door, he knocked. A man with a reddish and greying beard answered the door. He could see kids peeking around the door to see who he was. Sidney instantly felt uneasy. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“I uh… I’m looking for a Charlotte Heywood,” he said. </p><p>“Charlotte!” a couple of the kids yelled in unison.</p><p>“Can I ask what this is about?” the man whom Sidney assumed was her father asked. </p><p>Sidney wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t possible say why he was really there. “I think we may have got our suitcases mixed up.” It was a lie, but he knew Charlotte would understand the reference. </p><p>The door closed for a moment and Sidney could hear her father speaking to her about the suitcase. Charlotte swung the door open and stared at Sidney in disbelief. “What are you doing here?” she asked. A large crowd of people stood behind her listening in with curiosity.</p><p>“Can we talk in private?” Sidney asked. Charlotte turned around and noticed all her siblings and parents behind her. She rolled her eyes and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. </p><p>“I don’t have your suitcase,” she said. </p><p>“I know,” Sidney said. </p><p>“Then what is it?” she asked.</p><p>“I just… Charlotte I think I fell in love with you,” he admitted.</p><p>Charlotte shook her head. “Sidney Parker doesn’t fall in love,” she reminded. “He doesn’t believe it the notion.”</p><p>Sidney took a step closer to her, resting his hand at her cheek. “Not until I met you.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to say,” Charlotte spoke nervously. </p><p>“Tell me I’m not making a fool of myself,” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>Charlotte glanced back and forth between his lips and his eyes. “You’re not making a fool of yourself,” she whispered. </p><p>“Tell me you feel the same way about me.” He took a step closer and nearly brushed his lips against hers. </p><p>Charlotte’s heart raced with anticipation. “I feel the same way,” she breathed, barely able to get the words out before he pressed his lips to hers and wrapped her in his arms. Once again, snowflakes began to fall around them. </p><p>“Do you want to come in out of the cold?” Charlotte offered. </p><p>He shook his head with a smirk on his face. “The cold doesn’t bother me. Besides, I’m going to have to get used to it if I follow you to the arctic.”</p><p>Charlotte laughed. “You’re going to come with me?”</p><p>“If you want me to.”</p><p>Charlotte looked at his sincere face and nodded her head. “I want you to.”</p><p>Sidney grinned excitedly and kissed her again. </p><p>The next day, Sidney and Charlotte walked into the airport, hand in hand with their matching yellow suitcases.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided against ending this story after one chapter and came up with a short storyline to continue it. As I said in the summary, this story will have some angst and drama, so please be warned of that now. There may be some things that will make you want to scream or even throw your reading device across the room. If you wish to ride out all the drama with Sidney and Charlotte and their yellow suitcases, I will get us all safely to a happy ending.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boarding the plane brought on a new fear for Charlotte. They hadn’t truly discussed what their plan was. Everything was done on a whim. Sidney arrived at her family home, expressed some interest in her, they went for a walk and spoke about him accompanying her to Canada, and then joined her family for dinner and conversation. Everyone was interested in who Sidney was and why he was there. He was asked a lot of interrogating questions throughout the night. By the time everyone was headed to bed, Charlotte’s mother offered Sidney some clean bedding to sleep on the couch. Charlotte was not surprised her mother offered him a spot on the couch rather than allowing him to sleep in the same room as her. She did share a room with three of her sisters while she was home, after all. </p><p>Now Charlotte was inevitably bringing a man she barely knew home with her to potentially live with her. It was all a little unnerving. She sat in the seat next to him, breathing heavily and trying to calm her nerves.</p><p>“Everything alright?” he asked. “Do you get nervous during flights?”</p><p>“No,” she answered. “I suppose that is the problem though. I am nervous. We don’t know much of anything about each other. We were barely permitted any time to talk privately last night while surrounded by my family. Are you sure we’re doing the right thing? You went from telling me you don’t fall in love–you were only looking for a hookup, to following me home and convincing me that you have feelings for me. Now you’re coming to Canada with me to essentially live together. I don’t even know what you do for a living. Is it even possible for you to travel to Canada with me? You’re still such a mystery. What is it about me that made you decide you might want to pursue a relationship?”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and scrunched his forehead while he thought about it. “To be honest, I don’t know the answer to your question. I have not been in a relationship with anyone for quite a few years. The last one was brutal, and I decided I would never give myself to someone like that again only to be broken. But with you, the short time we spent to together, I found myself picturing a life with you. I found someone that I could relate to and feel comfortable with. When you blew me off the next morning and acted as if what happened was nothing, I wasn’t prepared for how it hurt.” He dropped his head and shrugged his shoulders again as if he was being entirely exposed and open. “I tried to fight it, but I couldn’t.”</p><p>“Maybe we should try to get to know each other a little more,” she suggested.</p><p>Sidney chuckled and sat up in his seat, turning slightly towards her. “What do you want to know?” he asked. “We have a long flight, so let’s get to know each other better.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded her head and took a deep breath. “What do you do for a living?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m a talent agent. I have a handful of clients and can essentially work from anywhere as long as I have wifi.”</p><p>“Where did you live before you came home for your sister’s wedding?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>“I’ve lived all over the place. I travel a lot. Before I came home, I was in a tiny village in Antigua.”</p><p>“Antigua?” Charlotte questioned. “Why Antigua?”</p><p>Sidney shrugged. “Why not? It’s warm and secluded. It was a great place to spend my time. I’ve been there for about a year, which is probably the longest I’ve ever been in one place.”</p><p>“Canada will be a lot different,” Charlotte said. “Are you sure you’re up to it?”</p><p>“Are you?” he asked. She didn’t answer. If she was honest with herself, she wasn’t sure. </p><p>“What about Georgiana?” Charlotte asked, changing the subject. “When she finds out about us, she is going to be furious.”</p><p>Sidney laughed. “She already knows.”</p><p>“She does?” </p><p>“Who do you think encouraged me to go after you? How do you think I knew how to find you?” Sidney pointed out. “She wasn’t happy at first, but she said she could look past it. If I were you, I wouldn’t mention us living together right away though. She might not be too thrilled to hear that.”</p><p>“Did she think we would be doing a long-distance thing?” Charlotte wondered.</p><p>“I don’t know what she thought. All I know is she told me I should go after you, so I did. We didn’t discuss what would happen next,” he explained. </p><p>“Isn’t Antigua where she’s honeymooning? Was that your suggestion?”</p><p>He nodded his head. “I’m letting them use my villa to stay in while they are there.”</p><p>“Your villa?” she questioned with shock.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “It’s not anything elaborate. It’s just a small beach house, more a cottage than anything. The owners I rent from call it a villa.”</p><p>“I see,” Charlotte said with skepticism in her tone. She could just imagine this large beach house complete with a staff of servants and not a thing out of place, yet he’d see it as something small and simple.</p><p>“I was supposed to stay at my family’s home for the next month, until you came along,” he said with a smirk. </p><p>“Now you’re traveling to Canada with a stranger,”she said.</p><p>He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. “A stranger that I quite enjoy spending my time with,” he admitted. “If things don’t go well, I’ll always have Antigua to go back to. For now, I’m willing to give this a try.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded her head in agreement. She wondered if he thought things wouldn’t go well between them. She felt it would end eventually, but she was open to having some fun while it lasted. </p><p>“Alright, my turn. What’s your favorite color?”</p><p>Charlotte giggled and shook her head at the silly question she was asked. “Blue, I guess.”</p><p>“Blue?” he questioned with a shocked tone. “I anticipated you saying yellow.”</p><p>Charlotte shook her head. “I only have a yellow suitcase because it’s easy to pinpoint in crowds. I do a lot of flying back and forth to see my family.”</p><p>“Same,” Sidney said. “I got tired of reaching for a suitcase, thinking it was mine, only to discover it was one that looked exactly like mine. A yellow suitcase seemed like an obvious choice to prevent that mishap. Although, I suppose I was wrong on that account.” He laughed and gave her a look with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>She grinned in return and nodded her head. “I take it yellow isn’t your favorite color, then?” she asked.</p><p>He laughed. “No. I’d say it’s black.”</p><p>Charlotte looked him up and down and noticed how he was dressed in all black. “I guess I should have known the answer to that question.”</p><p>Sidney followed her eyes and noticed how she looked him up and down with interest. He smirked. “Do you like what you see?” His tone was flirtatious, which caught Charlotte by surprise. </p><p>Her face flushed from the way he looked at her. She tried to focus on something else. “I suppose it’s a fine color to wear, just not really a color I’d see being a favorite of someone.”</p><p>“It’s a versatile color that doesn’t take any effort. I’m all about easy,” he said matter-of-factly. “Another one for you. Favorite author or book?” </p><p>Charlotte sighed. “You are asking an impossible question to answer. I’m an avid reader and have far too many books to choose a favorite. You’ll see my obsession firsthand when you get to my apartment.”</p><p>“Clearly you enjoy Jane Austen. I imagine you read a lot of romance novels. Which leads me to my next question. When was your first kiss?”</p><p>Charlotte laughed and looked away. “Do you truly want to know that?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t ask it if I didn’t.”</p><p>Charlotte sighed and thought back to her first kiss. “I was fifteen. A boy I had no clue liked me, came up and took me by surprise by planting his lips on mine. I was so shocked and terrified that I punched him in the nose.”</p><p>Sidney snorted a laugh as Charlotte recalled the memory. “Did you really?”</p><p>Charlotte nodded her head to answer. “We ended up dating after that though. I guess he wasn’t too upset that I punched him.”</p><p>“Was he your first boyfriend?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess he was.”</p><p>“You said you’ve never been in love. I imagine things didn’t work out with the guy?”</p><p>“No. I don’t tend to date someone long enough to fall in love.”</p><p>“Why is that?” he wondered.</p><p>“I don’t know. I have a bad habit of breaking up with the guy before it gets too serious. I have no idea why. Maybe I’m just afraid to fall in love. Maybe I’m afraid of getting my heart broken, so I end things before I do. It’s something I’m not proud of, but it’s who I am, I guess.”</p><p>Sidney nodded his head with a concerned expression. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>“It’s not like I anticipate breaking up with someone at a certain point. I suppose it’s just my way of protecting myself. It’s easier to break up than to fall in love and have your heart broken.”</p><p>Sidney nodded his head as if he was trying to be understanding, but Charlotte could see a look of hurt in his eyes. “What’s the longest relationship you’ve been in?”</p><p>“Maybe three months,” Charlotte answered truthfully.</p><p>“That’s all?” Sidney asked in shock. </p><p>“I told you, I break up before I fall in love.”</p><p>“And it takes you that long to fall in love?” he wondered. He shook his head back and forth as if baffled by what she said. “Here I am, the man who refuses to fall in love and tries desperately to repel ever falling for anyone, and I go and fall for the girl who gets rid of the guy before she falls in love herself.” Sidney laughed at the absurdness of what he had determined. “This is going to be an interesting relationship.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll change my mind,” Charlotte offered. “And despite how I feel about relationships, you also said you don’t fall in love. Why don’t you tell me the same things about yourself? When was your first kiss? When did you first fall in love, since you did say you have? What made you not want to believe in love after that?”</p><p>He groaned and settled into his seat. “My first kiss was when I was five.”</p><p>“Five!” Charlotte gasped. </p><p>Sidney laughed and nodded his head. “It was a girl at school. I thought it was what you do when you like someone. So, I kissed her. She didn’t like it so much, because my parents were called to come in for a meeting. I was basically told at five year’s old that I was a bad kid for kissing a girl and would be kicked out of school if I did it again. Those words stuck with me for many years.”</p><p>“That’s terrible,” Charlotte said. </p><p>Sidney shrugged it off as if it wasn’t a big deal. “I eventually figured things out.”</p><p>Charlotte looked down nervously as if she was afraid to ask, but she was still very much curious. “Do you want to talk about the girl you were in love with that turned you away from falling in love ever again?”</p><p>Sidney sighed and tightened his jaw as the feelings of rejection crept back inside of him. “I suppose if we’re going to try to start something you should know.”</p><p>“If you aren’t ready to talk about it, you don’t have to,” Charlotte offered.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. You should know since it’ll probably come up.” Sidney took a deep breath and turned towards her as much as he could in a plane seat. “One of my biggest clients is Eliza Campion. I’m sure you’ve heard of her.” Charlotte had heard of her and even watched a movie she starred in. The agony of knowing that was her competition made her even more aware that she would likely push Sidney away long before he ever could. “When I first took her on as a client, she was essentially a no one. I built her career. I made sure she got the best auditions, forged her resume, even used my own money to do headshots and create this image of what she needed to be. She in turn seduced me and made me feel like I was the greatest man in the world. I gave her everything and neglected my other clients in favor of her. Once she got her big break and started to make a name for herself, she nonchalantly appeared at a party with her husband on her arm. She never once told me she was married. She spoke of being in love and wanting to get married to me, even starting a family with me. When in reality it was all just a scam to get the best job offers. She acted as if it was no big deal and didn’t understand why I was so upset.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Sidney. I can’t imagine how devastating that must have been for you.”</p><p>He shrugged and took her hand in his. “I got past it and have never spoken to anyone about it. She’s still my biggest client, which makes it difficult and part of the reason I tend to work from far away.”</p><p>“So, even after all that you still work for her?” Charlotte questioned.</p><p>“I have a contract with her. I don’t have a choice. And beyond that, she’s the reason I have a paycheck. I have a few other clients, but none are as big as she is.”</p><p>Charlotte felt uneasy about what he admitted. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear, but she was thankful he felt as if he could. She decided to change the subject to something a little more lighthearted to ease the tension. </p><p>“My turn again,” she began. “What’s your favorite food? Do you know how to cook?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Favorite food…” he thought for a moment. “I love a good roast dinner. Beef wellington is always good too. If I’m out, I usually order fish and chips. I’m really not picky, to be honest. And yes, I do know how to cook. I’ll prove that to you at some point.”</p><p>“Since you said you travel a lot, what’s been your favorite destination?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>“I really enjoy Antigua. It’s quiet and gave me time to be alone. It’s probably why I stayed there the longest. I’m all for a place I can be secluded. But it’s likely where I’m headed now might end up being my favorite of all.” Charlotte grinned at what he said and found herself falling for him rather quickly. She wanted to believe she could possibly fall in love with him. She found it terrifying, but exciting. Sidney sensed her hesitance and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Maybe I’ll take you to Antigua one of these days.”</p><p>Charlotte took a deep breath and settled into her seat, leaning towards him and getting comfortable. “I think I might like that.”</p><p>The two of them settled into their flight and watched a movie or attempted sleep along the way. Occasionally a new question would pop into one of their heads to ask the other. By the time they landed, things weren’t quite so awkward between them. Charlotte was sure as time went on, they would become even more comfortable with each other. She was actually looking forward to bringing him home to her apartment and maybe even introducing him to some of her coworkers. </p><p>Charlotte was fine until she arrived at her apartment and walked him in. Sidney looked around at her simple décor that mostly consisted of shelving for her plethora of books. He didn’t say anything or make any comments about her small residence, which made her nervous. </p><p>“It’s sort of a mess around here,” she said apologetically while she picked up a throw blanket off the floor and folded it. She also grabbed a couple shirts that she had left lying on the couch from when she was packing. “As you can see, it’s not much. The kitchen and living area are all in one room. Over there is the bathroom and right next to it is the bedroom.”</p><p>He nodded his head and roamed around a little more. “Would you mind if I checked out the bedroom?”</p><p>“Not at all,” she agreed. Sidney left his suitcase parked by the couch and slowly made his way towards the bedroom. Charlotte took a deep breath and followed him. She was trying to remember back to when she left and if she made her bed before leaving. She hoped she had and thankfully she was able to sigh in relief that the bedroom didn’t look terribly messy. Her next thoughts went to whether or not they’d be sharing a bed. She assumed, but what if he didn’t want to? What if he preferred his space? She didn’t want him to feel obligated to share a bed with her, but she also wanted to make it clear that he was welcome to share with her.</p><p>“I uh,” she began nervously. “I can clean out a couple drawers for you to put your stuff in, if you want.” </p><p>Charlotte nervously rummaged through her dresser, taking a few things out and moving other things around. Sidney came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. He leaned into her neck and kissed her delicate skin causing Charlotte to lose all train of thought. “Do you want me to get a hotel room?” he asked quietly with his deep sultry voice. “If this is too much, too fast, I don’t mind staying somewhere else. We can take things slow if you want.”</p><p>Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes as she enjoyed his arms around her. “You don’t need to get a hotel room.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” he questioned.</p><p>She turned in his arms and dared a glance at his piercing eyes. “I want you to stay,” she breathed. </p><p>Slowly, he leaned towards her and kissed her lips, gentle at first, then more aggressive, more consumingly. Even though exhausted from the trip, her body took over and wanted more from him. She tugged at his shirt, releasing it from his pants. He took her hint and pulled it off. Breathing heavily, they both stared at each other for a moment. Charlotte reached out her hands and placed them against his bare chest, feeling his heart racing. She dared a glance up at him and caught him watching her intently. She took a step towards him and lifted her head to kiss him again. He pulled her into his arms and deepened their kiss, letting his lips move gently against hers. </p><p>While they kissed, Charlotte unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the ground. He helped her unlatch her bra before he walked them towards the bed and laid her down below him. His cock was bulging though his pants and needed to be let free. Before fully climbing over her, he removed his pants. When she saw him removing his, she took the moment to take hers off too. </p><p>He lowered himself on top of her and continued to kiss her. She held his face in her hands and gently brushed her fingers across his stubbly skin. She enjoyed the brisk feel of his whiskers against her skin as he ventured down her body with delicate kisses. Her body felt as if it was on fire with the anticipation of what was to come, but those gentle brushes of whiskers and soft lips across her skin felt as if ice was hitting her. The combination of fire and ice was intoxicating. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body as much as she could while he showered her with gentle touches and eager kisses. </p><p>Sidney lifted her legs and with a pleased look on his face, lowered his head between her legs. He knew her weakness. He aggressively licked and sucked at her clit and swirled his tongue around her throbbing bud. Feeling entirely at ease with him, she didn’t hold back her pleasure and screamed out with pure satisfaction. She ran her fingers through his locks of hair, encouraging him even more to continue. Her breath caught in her lungs as her body tensed and pleasure filled her.</p><p>Once she came down from the orgasm, her body relaxed. Sidney made his way back up her body with tender kisses, taking his time to gently massage her breasts and enjoy her body laid out in front of him. </p><p>“Charlotte?” he breathed between kisses along her neck and collarbone. “Do I need to wear a condom?”</p><p>Charlotte’s closed eyes flew open as the realization of what he was asking hit her. “Um… Yeah, you probably should.”</p><p>Sidney stopped kissing her and stared down at her nervous expression. He didn’t mean to make her nervous with his question. He had hoped her answer would be no. He wanted to truly feel her wrapped around his cock and enjoy her warmth without barrier. But if she wasn’t on birth control or didn’t feel comfortable with it, he wanted to give her the choice. “Alright,” he said with a small nod of his head. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>While Sidney left the room for a moment, Charlotte stared up at her ceiling and tried to catch her breath. She had not had a man in her bed since she had moved there. She was far too focused on her work to date anyone and had no reason to be on birth control. She worried she offended him by requesting he wear a condom. </p><p>When Sidney returned, he seemed irritated. He flipped the lights off and shut the door behind him before making his way across the room to the bed. </p><p>“Everything alright?” she asked.</p><p>He crawled overtop her and sort of chuckled. “We need to put name tags on our suitcases. I thought I was getting into mine and ended up opening yours instead. Took me away from you longer than I wanted it to.”</p><p>Charlotte giggled at his struggle before placing her hand on his cheek and giving him a look of affection. “We will remedy that tomorrow,” she offered. </p><p>He grinned and nodded his head in agreement before he leaned down and kissed her. He didn’t waste any time slipping the condom on and plunging into her depths. His breath caught in his lungs as he filled her, and she clenched around his cock. He nearly lost it when she did. He had been dreaming of being back inside of her since that fateful night and the sensation of having his dream come true was overwhelming. He closed his eyes and grinned happily as he rocked his hips against hers, slow at first and growing faster and harder as the climax built between them. He captured her lips with his and listened pridefully to her whimpers of pleasure against his lips. She dug her fingertips into his shoulders and quivered below him as he gave her such satisfaction. With deep thrusts and loud moans of gratification, the orgasm hit him like a thousand needles emitting his drug of choice. He sighed with pleasure and lowered his head to her heaving chest. </p><p>Charlotte bit her lip and ran her fingers through his hair again as he rested against her chest. She had never quite experienced anything like what Sidney produced inside of her. Even the lack of alcohol didn’t stop her from being fully open and exposed to him. She didn’t know why, but he relaxed her in a way no other man had ever been able to do. She didn’t quite believe it possible to fall in love with someone after such a short time of knowing each other, and she certainly did not believe in love at first sight. However, with Sidney, she could already sense herself falling for him. As terrifying as it might be, she welcomed the idea.</p><p>Sidney rolled to his side and let out a long breath to calm him. He turned his head toward Charlotte and smirked. “Now that’s what I call a satisfactory welcome.”</p><p>Charlotte laughed and playfully jabbed him in the side. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, only to tickle her side as he held her arms captive. She squealed with laughter and attempted to get free from him, but he wouldn’t let her go and only brought her further into his arms. Stop!” she giggled playfully, as he continued to tickle her side. She had managed to crawl on top of him and get her hands free. He looked up at her with captivated eyes as she continued to giggle even though he had stopped tickling her. </p><p>He took a deep breath and adjusted his position, so she straddled him. After staring into each other’s eyes for a moment, Charlotte leaned down and began to kiss his neck and continue down his chest. He moaned in pleasure as she dragged her fingers across his bare chest and down his stomach. She very lightly brushed her fingertips along his sides and began to tickle him in return. He tried to not let the sensation bother him at first, but before he knew it, he was laughing and wiggling free from her. She giggled with delight while she continued to kiss his neck but also tickle him. </p><p>When he couldn’t free himself from her attacks, he sat up and pulled her into his lap. She stopped tickling him and sat in his lap, resting her arms on his shoulder. Her fingers swirled into the hair at the base of his neck. Her smile remained as she stared deeply into his eyes. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned towards her to give her a gentle and slow kiss. </p><p>“I’m glad I’m here,” he whispered, while she rested her forehead against his and his arms tightened around her middle. </p><p>“I am too,” Charlotte agreed. Even though both of them were excited about the potential of their relationship developing further, they were also exhausted from the long trip. After plenty of soft and slow kisses, they fell asleep facing each other with arms draped across one another and legs tangled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with another chapter. I've written just about six chapters for this story already. I'm trying to get ahead of myself, so I can hopefully post on a better schedule. I don't like leaving everyone hanging. I do appreciate everyone's support and understanding while I deal with real life. I will do my best to post a chapter once a week, more than likely on the weekends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sidney and Charlotte woke in the morning, they had a moment of awkwardness, but tried their best to hide it from the other. Charlotte wasn’t sure why she was so nervous around him. She was determined to try and end the awkward feelings she had and truly embrace their newfound connection to enjoy what was developing between them. She liked him more than she had ever liked anyone else. She knew she was falling in love with him. Although, the thought of giving her heart to someone, especially this soon, was terrifying. However, he seemed to indicate he felt the same about her, and she definitely didn’t want to be the one holding back, even though it’s what she always did. She wanted to be different with him. She wanted to stop hiding and truly find something special.</p><p>“We should do something fun today,” Charlotte suggested. “I don’t have to work. I could show you around and tell you about what I do.”</p><p>“Fine with me,” Sidney agreed. Charlotte got up and went to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She was excited to show Sidney around and explore new things with him. Even though she had been there for a year, there was still so much she hadn’t seen or experienced. When she came out of the bathroom, Sidney was standing in the window in only a pair of pants. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Charlotte giggled.</p><p>“It’s nearly ten in the morning and it’s still pitch-black outside,” he commented.</p><p>Charlotte laughed and walked over to the window. “In the winter months, it stays pretty dark most of the day. We only get a few hours of sunlight each day.”</p><p>“How do you function with so little sunlight?” he wondered. “I’m used to the sun and warm climate.”</p><p>“This is going to be a whole new experience for you. Just wait until summer when the sun only sets for a few hours,” Charlotte said, trying hard not to laugh again. “Which leads me to think we should probably do something about your clothing before anything else.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with my clothing?” he asked, looking discouraged by her statement.  </p><p>“When we arrived last night, were you cold?” she asked.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. “Isn’t it expected? I did put on some layers like you suggested.”</p><p>“Once you go outside, you will freeze if you don’t have the right layers on. We will go to a clothing store first.”</p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t go out if I’m at risk of dying,” Sidney worried.</p><p>Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh. She put her arms around his neck and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. She wasn’t quite sure why she did. It was a boldness she wasn’t expecting out of herself. Sidney took the opportunity to draw her closer to him. His eyes shined brightly with an eagerness to hold her against him. “You will be fine. We can get you some proper clothing then have brunch at my favorite café. Afterwards, we can go to a few places in town I’ve come to enjoy.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that. Let me get ready.” He leaned down and gave her another kiss before releasing her and getting his suitcase. He plopped it on the bed and rummaged through his things to get some clothing out as well as his toiletries. Charlotte sat on her bed and scrolled through her phone while he got ready. She had a thank you text message from Georgiana for helping with the wedding. She sent a couple pictures of her honeymoon in Antigua. Charlotte sent a message back telling her she was happy to help and hoped she was having a good time. Georgiana sent a message back almost instantly asking how she was getting on with Sidney. </p><p>Charlotte didn’t know what to say. She started to write out a message, but then erased it and sat there staring at the phone contemplating how to answer the question. Sidney had said she didn’t know he went with her. Charlotte was concerned she might be upset. </p><p>When Sidney came out of the bathroom, Charlotte jumped and instantly clued Sidney into her dilemma. “What do I say to Georgiana?” Charlotte asked. “She wants to know how things are going between us.”</p><p>Sidney came over to the bed and took the phone out of Charlotte’s hand. He pushed the camera button and sat down next to her while he leaned in to take a selfie of them together. Once the picture was snapped, he sent it without any explanation. “It’s done.”</p><p>Charlotte scoffed at his comment while he threw the phone on the bed. “You do realize she’s going to come back with a thousand questions now.”</p><p>“Let her. You don’t have to answer them.”</p><p>Charlotte grabbed the phone and looked at the screen as one text after another popped up. Georgiana wanted to know where the picture was taken. She wanted to know what they were doing and how long Sidney had been there. She questioned why neither of them told her Sidney was flying home with Charlotte. She wanted to know if things were getting serious between them and just how serious. She wanted to know how long he planned to stay with her. “Now what do I do?” Charlotte whined while holding the phone up for Sidney to see the messages coming through. </p><p>“I told you,” he started casually. “You don’t have to answer them. Just because she’s my sister and your friend, doesn’t mean she has to know everything.”</p><p>Charlotte bit her lip, knowing if she didn’t answer Georgiana was going to be upset with both of them. Charlotte wrote out a text, letting Georgiana know she’d talk to her later, but had to go to work. It was a lie, but Charlotte needed to put her off for as long as she could to come up with a way to answer all her questions. </p><p>Charlotte glanced up at Sidney and had to laugh at his clothing. He had put on a few layers, but none of it was going to withstand the harsh climate. Even his shoes were going to need to be replaced. “Let’s get you some proper attire,” she said, putting on her coat and boots before slipping on her mittens. Thankfully, she had an extra pair of mittens for Sidney to wear. They were too small, but they worked for now. </p><p>They left the apartment and headed to a small clothing store Charlotte knew well. Inside, Charlotte greeted the owners, as she had chatted with them before, and explained how Mr. Parker was a visitor and needed some proper clothing. Sidney was looked up and down before he was thrust into a dressing room and handed different layers of clothing. Once he had on a base layer, then his regular clothing and on top a thermal layer with a thick coat, hat, and mittens that fit, and a pair of proper boots, he stepped out and stood in front of the mirror. “I look like an Oompa Loompa,” he groaned. </p><p>Charlotte giggled and walked over to him, brushing the wrinkles from the coat. “You look like you don’t want to freeze to death,” she assured. He walked to the register to pay for his clothing and Charlotte added a tube of Chapstick to his items. </p><p>Sidney smirked and gave her a curious expression. “Is this your way of telling me you want me to kiss you more often?” he joked.</p><p>Charlotte blushed and bit her lip in embarrassment when the lady at the register giggled at his comment. “The cold wind is going to make your face and lips chapped. You will want something to ease the dryness.”</p><p>“Oh,” he said. “Are you sure that’s the only reason?”</p><p>Charlotte looked up at his grinning face. “I’m not opposed to you kissing me more often.”</p><p>He leaned towards her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Charlotte was never one to show signs of affection in public, but with Sidney, she almost didn’t care.  </p><p>When they were done at the clothing store, they made their way across the street to the café Charlotte loved. Javaroma was the first place Charlotte visited when she arrived. Something about it felt very comforting to her. As they walked in, Sidney grumbled. Charlotte was worried he didn’t like the place. “Something wrong?” </p><p>He shook his head and sighed. “Wearing this getup prevents me from holding your hand while we walk. I want to hold your hand.” </p><p>Charlotte turned away and stifled a laugh. Something about the way he said it made her blush. “Is this how you get girls to like you?” she questioned in a playful tone. “Do you make flattering comments to make them weak in the knees, so they fall all over you?”</p><p>“Are you weak in the knees?” he asked with a grin. “If you are, I’ll hold you up, so you don’t fall.”</p><p>“Stop!” Charlotte giggled. Sidney laughed and awkwardly pulled her to him to attempt to hug her, even though the coats they both wore were thick and bulky. </p><p>When it was their turn to order, Charlotte got her usual of a chai tea latte and a yogurt parfait, while Sidney ordered a mocha and a bagel with egg. They found a table to sit at and removed their coats, gloves, and hats while safe inside the warm building. Sidney quickly reached across the table and took her hand in his, linking their fingers together. “That’s better.”</p><p>Charlotte looked down at their connected hands and felt comforted by his touch. “Tell me again what it is you do?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m a climatologist,” she answered. “I study weather patterns to potentially predict the weather to give people more warning before storms.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a climatologist before,” Sidney said, sipping at his coffee. “Do you have to go out into the frigid snow to put up probes or something?”</p><p>Charlotte laughed. “No. I sit at a desk and collect data. I write up reports and usually deal with a dying computer most of the day. It’s really not very glamorous.”</p><p>“It’s fascinating,” he complimented. “What made you want to get into the field of weather?”</p><p>Charlotte shrugged and stared into her cup. “I don’t know if I really wanted to get into the field. I sort of just fell into it; I suppose. When I was in school, I ended up in a class for atmospheric science. I didn’t want to take the class. It was literally the only class available to get the science credit I needed. Somehow, the teacher made me fall in love with the weather. Everything about the weather patterns and how they changed over time was fascinating. After the first class, I took the more advanced class. And I guess the rest is history.”</p><p>“Do you only study the colder climates?” he asked.</p><p>“No, it’s just where I ended up. I’d love to study some more extreme weather patterns someday. I do enjoy being here, though. I love being able to predict the snow. There’s a distinct smell in the air and a feel from the wind when snow is near.”</p><p>“Is that how you knew it was going to snow at Georgiana’s wedding?” he wondered.</p><p>Charlotte nodded her head while taking a bite of her parfait. “I could sense it.”</p><p>“I wonder how you’ll do at studying weather patterns in Antigua?” he questioned.</p><p>“Maybe someday I’ll have the opportunity to find out,” she said, grinning at him. Sidney reached back across the table and took her hand in his. “I do have to work tomorrow, just so you know.”</p><p>He nodded his head in understanding. “I should probably get some work done tomorrow as well.”</p><p>“Tell me about what you do. How did you get into being a talent agent?”</p><p>“I’ve always been intrigued by celebrities and the process of making movies. I’ve dreamt of becoming a director, but it wasn’t meant to be. The next best thing was acting, however, I’m terrible at it. Then I found an agency that was looking to hire people in the field. I applied for a job, somehow landed the job, and as you said, the rest is history. My job is not very glamorous either. I spend most of my day staring at a computer screen reading emails, going to meetings, looking over contracts, and passing audition info on to my clients.”</p><p>“And your ex is still one of your clients?” Charlotte questioned, trying to act indifferent to the thought considering they weren’t necessarily serious in their relationship. She had no right to tell him how to do his work.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say she was my ex,” he clarified. “She’s my past, and a current client, but nothing more.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded her head in understanding and didn’t ask him more about it. She didn’t feel like it was her place to question his past relationship. “So, I’ve been thinking about what we can do today. I was considering taking you to the Prince of Wales Northern Heritage Centre. You can learn about the cultures of the people who still live here and carry on many of the old traditions. It’ll give you a lot of history of the area.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Sidney agreed. “I do have one small request. I want to see where you work.”</p><p>Charlotte was confused why he would want to see the boring, grey building. But she agreed to take him there first</p><p>They finished their food and dressed back into their warm jackets before making their way outside. Charlotte drove them along the ice-covered roads to her work. “This is it,” Charlotte said. “This small, boring building is where I work. It’s just a small couple of rooms that we all sit in and do our work.”</p><p>Sidney was almost disappointed in the building. He expected it to be some glamorous building. “It’s not much, is it?” he pointed out.</p><p>“No, it’s not,” she laughed. “It’s even more boring inside.”</p><p>Once Sidney seemed satisfied with seeing where she worked, they made their way across town to the museum and went inside. They removed their coats to be free from the thick coverings while they explored the museum hand in hand. Inside were artifacts and information about the people, tribes, and wildlife that lived in the area from millions of years ago to current times. Everything about it was fascinating to Sidney. He had never been anywhere near this area of the world and found himself feeling very intimidated by how little he knew. </p><p>After they left the museum, Charlotte took him to a place where he could have a real-life experience on a dog sled. Sidney spent more time petting the dogs than listening to the instructions of what he was supposed to do. When he did finally pay attention, he was instructed to sit inside the sled while Charlotte sat in front of him and was told to lean back against him. “I don’t mind this one bit,” Sidney teased. Charlotte grinned at his comment and snuggled back against him while they were covered with a thick animal skin blanket. The musher called out commands for the dogs and off they went on their little tour of the area on a dog sled. </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte enjoyed seeing the town and the wilderness from a different perspective, but Sidney was far more interested in the dogs. Charlotte could see his nurturing and caring side while he petted the dogs and even got right on the ground with them. </p><p>When they finished with the dog sledding excursion, Charlotte took him to dinner at a local bistro where they both ordered a locally crafted beer. Once again, thick coats and gloves were removed before looking over the menu. “You can’t come to Canada without trying the classic poutine. But I must warn you, it’s a meal in itself,” Charlotte said. </p><p>“Should we share then?” Sidney asked as his eyes scanned the menu.</p><p>“I’m fine with that,” Charlotte agreed. “What else would you like to try? You did say you like fish and chips. There’s also a really good steak sandwich. They have good burgers and wraps. Even the grilled cheese is to die for.”</p><p>“This steak sandwich does sound good,” he commented as he continued to scan the menu. “Would you be alright with that?”</p><p>“Of course,” Charlotte agreed, putting the menu down and taking a drink of her beer. Sidney did the same and made a surprised expression after tasting the beer for the first time. </p><p>“This is really good,” he commented.</p><p>“It is, isn’t it?” Charlotte agreed. “I’m picky about beer, and this place has some of the best crafted.”</p><p>“Do you have many friends here or do you typically stick to yourself?” he asked.</p><p>“I have a few close friends. Most of them are my coworkers. I’m not always very sociable though. I typically go home after work and curl up with a good book,” Charlotte admitted.</p><p>“Jane Austen, right?” Sidney teased.</p><p>“Not always,” Charlotte answered. “Sometimes I like a good cry and will read Bronte or even Nicholas Sparks. But yes, I’ve read every Jane Austen novel there is numerous times.”</p><p>A waiter came to their table and took their food order. Sidney once again reached across the table and took Charlotte’s hand in his. Her heart skipped a beat every time he held her hand. </p><p>“What about you? Charlotte asked. “Do you have a lot of friends?”</p><p>“I’ve always been a bit of a loner,” he admitted. “Like I said before, I enjoy the seclusion. I do have a few good friends. Maybe someday you can meet them.”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>Sidney and Charlotte settled into a nice evening, sharing dinner with a more comfortable conversation by the minute, before Charlotte took him to their last destination of the day. Charlotte drove along the icy roads though the dark night until she reached the lookout point. Lots of cars were lined up along the cliff looking out into the horizon with binoculars or cameras. Sidney and Charlotte got out of the car and walked to the front to join the crowd of people. In the distance were the famous northern lights phenomenon. </p><p>“This is amazing,” Sidney said. “I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never seen it.”</p><p>“I could sit out here for hours and watch the changing patterns and colors. I’m always in awe at how the lights dance across the sky. It’s like watching the wind blow but being able to actually see it swirling around you,” Charlotte said entirely lost in thought.</p><p>Charlotte turned towards Sidney, suddenly realizing how silly she probably sounded. Although to him, he was entirely in awe of her. His serious expression was fixated on her. Charlotte shook her head and turned away from feeling self-conscious. “Anyway, this is one of my favorite places to go. I think it’s probably the most beautiful sights in the world.” </p><p>“It is rather amazing, but it pales considerably to your beauty,” he said with a grin.</p><p>Charlotte laughed and took a step away from him. “There you go again, saying another line in an attempt to make me fall for your charm.” </p><p>“Isn’t that the goal?” he asked with a chuckle. “And it’s not just a line, Charlotte. I do think you’re beautiful, in more ways than one.” Charlotte stared up at him with anticipation as he leaned towards her and captured her lips with his. She parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss, enjoying the feel of his tongue brush against hers. He turned his body, so he was facing her and placed his gloved hand against her cheek to draw her in. He longed to remove his gloves and feel her soft skin against his hands, to twist his fingers in her thick curls, and to hold her against him to feel her warmth. She was a phenomenon all by herself, far more appealing and desirable than even the northern lights.  </p><p>When they returned home, it didn’t take long for them to strip off all the layers of clothing and crawl under the sheets for a night filled with sensual touches, heavy breaths against each other’s skin, emotional expressions of gratification, and enjoyable moments of being wrapped around each other. Charlotte could feel herself falling for him with every small gesture he made. </p><p>“Why is it so easy with you?” Charlotte questioned breathlessly as they both came down from the thrill of orgasmic pleasure. </p><p>“Easy?” Sidney questioned, with a small chuckle.</p><p>Realizing what she said was out loud, she covered her face with her hands and shrunk down to hide her face against his side. He rolled to his side and gently pried her hands away from her face. He gave her a pointed look as if he wasn’t going to let her go without an explanation.</p><p>“I just meant that it’s enjoyable,” she said shyly. Sidney grinned proudly at her confession. “It’s not much of a secret, but I’m not as knowledgeable about sex as some might be. I’m fairly certain you are the only one who has ever made me come.”</p><p>Sidney laughed and pulled her into his arms. “If that isn’t the biggest confidence boost, I don’t know what is.”</p><p>“I’m serious, Sidney. Why is it so easy to reach that climax with you?”</p><p>He gently drew a line across her cheek with his fingertips. “Because I want you to come. It’s truly as simple as that.”</p><p>Charlotte stared deeply into his eyes, noticing how he stared back at her with such intensity and passion. She believed he could see right into her soul and knew all her deep, dark secrets.  “Am I good enough for you?” she asked, diverting her eyes away and thinking instantly she shouldn’t have asked such a silly question.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked, lifting her chin to look at him. </p><p>“I mean, do you get enough pleasure from me? I’m not sure if I’m doing everything right. Past experiences have not been the most enjoyable.”</p><p>Sidney breathed in deeply while smirking and kissed her forehead before speaking. “Charlotte, a man can get pleasure from sticking his cock in any willing hole. And if there isn’t a hole, there’s always his hand. But… it’s an entirely different pleasure when it’s with someone you care about and enjoy being with. You have nothing to worry about. You do everything right and make me feel pleasure in ways I never have before.”</p><p>“I do?” she questioned as if she didn’t believe him. </p><p>Sidney chuckled and grazed his lips against hers. “Yes,” he whispered, before kissing her passionately and wrapping her around his body. She was instantly aroused and wanted desperately to have him inside of her again. Hearing his declaration did something inside of her. She had a confidence she never felt before. She wanted to give him more of herself and show him just how much he meant to her even in the short time they’d been together. She rolled him to his back and straddled his lap. A grin played across his lips as he pulled her to him and kissed her lips, letting their tongues graze the others. Charlotte could feel him getting hard again as she rocked her hips against him. As if involuntarily, he rose his hips, sliding his hard cock against her wet clit. </p><p>The moans that left her lips were music to Sidney’s ears. He loved knowing he was the only one who could make her feel such pleasure. She rolled her hips, rubbing her swollen clit along his length, building the friction between them and making her feel pleasure. When his cock accidentally slipped inside of her, they both gasped. For a slight moment, neither of them moved. There was no condom, but suddenly he felt her riding him, intensifying the orgasmic sensation building between them. As much as Sidney wanted to remain inside of her, he knew he couldn’t. He roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her off of him. “Wait, wait, wait,” he growled through gritted teeth. “I need to put a condom on.” Charlotte whimpered at the sudden disconnect and continued to rub herself against his thigh while he awkwardly reached for the box of condoms and slipped it on as quickly as possible. Charlotte wasted no time slipping back around him and taking his length deep inside. Sidney held her hips, guiding her up and down and watching as she clenched her eyes closed and let her mouth hang open while the loveliest moans of pleasure left her lungs. He enjoyed seeing her naked body bob up and down against him. He let go of her hips and gently squeezed her soft breasts, letting his fingers flick across her pert nipples. She tightened her walls around him as her body convulsed from the orgasm overtaking her. He grinned smugly before coming himself and being enraptured with pleasure. He continued to rub his thumb against her nipples, enjoying how her breasts fit in his hands and how she whimpered from his touch.</p><p>She continued to gently rock her hips against his as they both came down from the pleasurable experience. Charlotte opened her eyes and grinned at Sidney’s intensely happy face. “Was that good?” she asked.</p><p>Sidney nodded his head and sat up, taking her head in his hands. “It was amazing. You have nothing to worry about.” He kissed her with such force, he was sure his cock was only going to get hard again. She did things to him no other woman ever had. He felt as if he could go all night and never get tired of being overwhelmed by the pleasure she brought him. Although, he knew she needed to work in the morning and would need to rest. He slowly lifted her off of him and discarded of the third condom of the night, before pulling her into his arms and settling them into a few hours of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to give out a couple disclaimers for this story. First, I've never been to Yellowknife, Canada. Anything you read about Yellowknife may not be entirely fact and could just be something I discovered on google. I am really good at travelling via google searches. I hope I don't write anything offensive about Yellowknife or Canada. If I do, it was unintentional and I'm more than happy to change it if I'm corrected with kindness. I'm not opposed to constructive criticism. </p><p>I chose Yellowknife because it fits into my yellow theme. You'll see yellow pop up in random places throughout the story.</p><p>If you are a James Stringer fan, you may not like this story much. Just putting that warning out there. He's not terrible, but he's not a good guy either.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, Charlotte’s alarm startled them both from their peaceful slumber. Charlotte rolled over and turned off her alarm while Sidney followed her across the bed and pulled her warm body back against his with a groan. “Do you have to go to work?” he whispered.</p><p>Charlotte grinned and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, snuggling in closer to him. The awkward feelings from the morning before had subsided for both of them. “Unfortunately, I do. I’ll be back later today. I think I’m going to cook for you tonight.”</p><p>His mouth rose into an excited smile. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“What would you like?” she asked flirtatiously.</p><p>The smile grew wider and his hand grazed across her soft skin before slipping between her legs, sliding his fingers through her slit and into her warmth. Her breath caught in her lungs from the sensation he caused. “I’m only thinking of one thing at the moment,” he breathed against her lips before kissing her passionately, drawing her in for more.</p><p>As much as she wanted to stay and enjoy the morning with him, she couldn’t. Reluctantly, she stopped him from kissing her by placing her thumb on his chin and pulling his lips away from hers. “I really do need to go to work,” she whispered.</p><p>Grumbling, Sidney rolled to his back, but tried one last time to pull her back by letting her arm slip through his hand and tugging at her fingers. She gave him a sympathetic smile before rushing to the shower. When she was done, she walked into the room with only a towel wrapped around her and rummaged through her dresser to find an outfit. Sidney sat up on the bed and groaned. “Are you purposely trying to torture me?” he asked. Charlotte turned towards him and playfully bit her lip.</p><p>She placed her clothing on the edge of the bed before crawling across Sidney and straddling his lap. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer and letting her feel his hard cock between them. She placed her hands on his bare shoulders before pressing her lips to his for a deep and carnal kiss. He slipped his hands into the towel, holding her tightly as he continued to deepen their connection. “Can we continue this more when I get home?” she asked.</p><p>He groaned again and let his body go limp out of frustration. “I’m going to hold you to it,” he agreed.</p><p>“I truly hope you do,” she giggled, giving him one last kiss. She quickly got herself ready and filled her bag with a few items she’d need for work. Sidney watched her intently as everything she did seemed to fascinate him. Before she left, she leaned down on the bed and gave him one last kiss. “Help yourself to anything you like. And call if there are any issues.”</p><p>“Or call simply because I want to hear your voice and I miss you?” he asked playfully.</p><p>“Always a good reason to call,” she laughed, giving him another kiss. She was realizing it was going to be hard to leave him for the day. She longed to stay home wrapped in his strong arms feeling the explosions of pleasure he enticed. Just the thought caused an orgasmic feeling to build up in her. She knew she had to break away before she found it entirely impossible. “I have to go.”</p><p>Sidney fell back against the pillow exaggeratingly. “I told you. Absolute torture.”</p><p>“Goodbye,” she said while leaving the bedroom and walking out of her apartment.</p><p>Once inside the car, she took a deep breath trying to calm the fury she felt inside. She drove slowly across town to the building she worked in. She was already late and wondered how Mr. Howard would react. It wasn’t like her to be late for work. She was typically the first one to arrive.</p><p>Inside, her small team of coworkers gave her curious looks. “I know I’m late,” she said while rolling her eyes. “I’m still trying to adjust to the time change.”</p><p>“You never had trouble before,” James pointed out.</p><p>Charlotte panicked for just a moment. “Well, this time I did,” she countered, trying to get him to let it go. She removed her coat and quickly settled in front of her computer, booting it up, and waiting impatiently for it to start.</p><p>Fred came over and sat down next to her, staring at her intently. “Oh my god, Charlotte has a man in her life,” he laughed. The blush instantly spread across Charlotte’s skin.</p><p>“No way!” James argued. “Charlotte doesn’t date anyone. She wouldn’t even date me.”</p><p>“Obviously! Who would want to date you?” Fred teased.</p><p>“Who’s dating James?” Ben Babington questioned when he walked into the small lab area they all worked. Jane Griffiths sat quietly in the corner minding her own business and doing her work. She was not much of a talker and most of them knew very little about her.</p><p>“No one is dating James, but Charlotte has a new man in her life,” Fred announced proudly as if he knew everything about them already.</p><p>“What gives you that idea?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Can you not do this?” Charlotte begged Fred.</p><p>“Are you already embarrassed of him? He’s quite the catch if you ask me.”</p><p>Charlotte turned and glared at him. He grinned and winked his eye at her. “I saw the two of you out last night looking quite cozy holding hands across the table. He seems entirely lost in you,” he whispered. “What’s his name and how did you meet?”</p><p>Charlotte opened her mouth to say something in return, but was cut short by Ben.</p><p>“I have an announcement to make,” Ben started, taking the attention off Charlotte. For a moment she sighed in relief. “I asked my girlfriend to marry me over Christmas and she accepted.”</p><p>“Congratulations,” Charlotte said. “I’m sure Esther must be thrilled.”</p><p>“Yeah, congratulations,” James echoed.</p><p>“Damn!” Fred complained. “Ben got a wife for Christmas, Charlotte got a new man for Christmas, James got a new car for Christmas, and all I got was some socks and a gift card. Why did I get shafted?”</p><p>“Maybe because you’re an ass,” Ben said.</p><p>“What about you, Jane? What did you get for Christmas? Please don’t tell me you got something grand too,” Fred shouted across the room. She ignored him and kept her head down. Just as Fred was about to say something more, Mr. Howard stepped out of his office and shouted at Fred to get to work. Suddenly everyone was silent and sat down at their desks to focus on work.</p><p>Mr. Howard wandered the room for a moment then snuck back into his office and shut the door. “Thank you for distracting him,” Charlotte whispered to Ben who sat at her side.</p><p>“Of course. What are friends for?” he said in return with a warm smile. “By the way, Esther asked me to find out if you would be willing to help with the wedding. We don’t plan for it to be anything extravagant, just something simple and easy.”</p><p>“I’d be happy to help,” Charlotte agreed.</p><p>“So, Charlotte,” James asked, breaking her attention away from Ben. “Who is this guy Fred saw you with? Is he living with you now? Are you dating him or is Fred misinterpreting things?”</p><p>Charlotte sighed and was angry that Fred had to say anything in the first place. “He’s my friend’s brother. And he’s not living with me. He’s just visiting for a while.” Charlotte downplayed the relationship as best she could. She truly didn’t know how long he planned to stay. However, she wasn’t in any hurry for him to leave either.</p><p>“But you are seeing him? Like in a romantic way?” he questioned further. Charlotte hated having to answer these questions coming from him. She could see the hurt in his face. It was no secret he had feelings for her. He’d asked her out a few times, but Charlotte had a very strict personal rule of never dating anyone she worked with. She was very close friends with James, probably closer than most realized they were, but it was nothing more than friendship.</p><p>“I am,” she admitted.</p><p>He nodded his head and put on a fake smile. “I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she said. “That means a lot.”</p><p>“By the way, Charlotte,” Fred interrupted. “We are having a New Year’s Eve party and you are invited. You should bring your new man along.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” she agreed.</p><p>While Charlotte continued to field questions about the new guy in her life and attempt to keep the focus off of her, Sidney was dealing with a bit of the same back at her apartment. After taking a shower and unpacking his suitcase, he got on his laptop and scrolled through the hundreds of emails he’d gotten. He tried to read the most important ones first.</p><p>He had an email from Clara Brereton, another one of his clients. In the email, she explained that she and her longtime boyfriend, actor Edward Denham, were getting married and she wanted to be sure he didn’t schedule anything around the time she wanted to get married, as well as to save the date since he would be invited. Not a problem, he thought to himself. Clara was starting to get a bad reputation in the industry for her outrageous demands on shoots. She wasn’t the greatest actress either. Her only way in was by hanging on to Edward. He responded quickly letting her know she had nothing to worry about, and he would take care of her schedule.</p><p>Halfway reading though another one, he got a call from Eliza. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly answered the phone. “Yeah?” he said with a cold tone.</p><p>“That’s no way to greet a phone call,” she complained.</p><p>“I have a ton of work to do. What do you need, so I can get back to it?” he asked, trying to sound more neutral.</p><p>“I was sent a script by a director I worked with a couple years ago. He sent it privately. He wants me to audition for a part in his new project. I wanted to get your opinion on it,” she explained.</p><p>“Send it over and I’ll have a look.”</p><p>“I just did,” she said. Sidney scrolled to the top of his emails and saw it pop up. He opened the file and read the title of the production as well as who was involved in it already. He had sort of forgotten Eliza was still on the phone.</p><p>“How was your holiday?” she asked.</p><p>“It was fine. Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked.</p><p>“Fine? That’s all?” she questioned further. “You aren’t even going to ask me how my holiday was?”</p><p>Sidney sat back in the chair. “How was your holiday?” he asked, trying to fight rolling his eyes.</p><p>“It was amazing. We went to Switzerland and did some skiing, saw some friends, did some shopping. We had a great time.”</p><p>“Sounds nice,” he said indifferently. “I need to get back to work. Is there anything else you need?”</p><p>“You could be just a little more enthusiastic,” she whined. “Can’t you be happy for me?”</p><p>Sidney groaned and felt his jaw tighten. “I am happy for you. I’m glad you had a nice holiday with your husband. My job is to find you work and negotiate your contracts, though. I can’t do that if I’m talking about where you travelled.”</p><p>“I suppose not. Are you planning to come to Clara’s wedding?” she asked. “I got a message about it earlier. She thinks just because I did a movie with her fiancé, we are the best of friends now. She’s a bit pathetic, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I got an email from her also. I’ll probably attend. She is one of my clients,” Sidney answered.</p><p>“It’ll be nice to see you again. It seems like it’s been ages since we’ve spent any time together. Talking on the phone is too impersonal. I miss you terribly.” She said with a whiny voice.</p><p>Sidney sighed and his brow furrowed. He hated how she spoke to him as if they were still in a relationship. The thought made Sidney sick to his stomach. He was still very bothered that he got caught up in an affair and contributed to her cheating on her husband. “I’m getting another call. I should go,” he lied, in an attempt to not have to answer her.</p><p>“I’ll talk to you soon, then,” she said, before hanging up. He rubbed his hands across his face before going back to the email from Eliza. In the email were details of the shoot, what the director was looking for, and why he wanted Eliza. Sidney didn’t feel like the part was right for her, but he opened the attached script and started to read it over to get a better idea of the part. It was a period drama, with thick dialect. He personally didn’t think Eliza could pull off the language without a voice coach, but he continued reading. He did more research on the project and discovered the casting calls being put out for it. He grabbed his phone and called up Philida and Julia Beaufort to ask them if they would be interested in auditioning for the piece. He knew they would. Philida and Julia Beaufort were twin sisters trying to break into the entertainment business. They had done a few commercials and small parts in a couple films, but they had yet to have a speaking role. They were desperate for anything.</p><p>He sent an email to the casting director to set up a time for the girls to come in and also got them set up with a few other auditions and interviews for other projects.</p><p>While he was immersing himself into the content of the script again, he was startled by his phone ringing. He picked it up and saw Georgiana’s name come across the screen. He had been avoiding her calls and text since he sent that picture of himself and Charlotte on Charlotte’s phone. He was sure Charlotte was doing the same as there were plenty of times he heard her phone chime, but she ignored it. He took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. “Hello,” he greeted with an irritated tone.</p><p>“Why have both you and Charlotte avoided my calls and texts?” she asked, clearly angry at both of them.</p><p>“We do both have work to do,” he answered. “I can’t sit around and answer phone calls from you all day long.”</p><p>“If either of you would have answered me, I would have stopped calling,” she countered.</p><p>“Why is anything that is happening between me and Charlotte any of your business?” he asked. “I don’t remember asking you all about your personal life when you started dating Otis. I still don’t ask you about your personal life.”</p><p>“So, you admit that the two of you are dating?” she questioned, practically ignoring everything he had just said.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose we are.”</p><p>“And you’re in Canada with her now?” she questioned further.</p><p>“For the time being. If you’ve forgotten, my sister has inhabited my home for her honeymoon. Again, I wouldn’t want to intrude on your personal relationship.”</p><p>“Charlotte is my friend. I have a right to know what’s going on in her life.”</p><p>“If she wishes to tell you,” Sidney argued.</p><p>“Just tell me you aren’t using her like you do other women. I know I told you to go after her, but she did want you to, right?”</p><p>“What are you accusing me of?” he asked, hurt by the accusation.</p><p>“Nothing,” she assured. “I just want to be sure she actually wants you there. She did ask you to come with her, right?”</p><p>“I’m not talking to you about this anymore. I need to go.”</p><p>“Sidney,” she blurted, attempting to stop him from hanging up the phone. “I know how you are. You fall in love deeply and fast and get your heart broken. The last time was devastating to watch. You secluded yourself from the outside world. You changed your entire personality. You’ve gone on using women for your own pleasures, not giving a damn about any of them. I have a feeling Charlotte was supposed to be another one of those women you use, but somewhere along the line, you ended up falling in love with her and falling hard. We have all watched you for over five years slip further and further into isolation and not caring who you hurt. You have denied yourself the ability to feel anything for anyone. You even try to repel love all together, but you can’t help who you are. I just want you to be careful.”</p><p>He scoffed at her comment. “A minute ago, you made it sound like I was going to hurt her and now you’re making it sound like she’s going to hurt me. Which one is it?”</p><p>“Both,” she admitted. “I am happy for both of you. I do think you are perfect for each other, despite feeling the need to bleach my eyes every time I think about my brother and one of my best friends together. However, I like hearing just a glimpse of the happier brother I have missed for quite some time in your voice. I just worry that you might be moving a little fast.”</p><p>“Everything is fine,” he assured. “We are taking our time to get to know each other. Now, I really do need to go.” He hung up before she could say anything more. He was sure if Charlotte answered one of her calls, she’d probably get the same questions.</p><p>The phone rang again, but this time it was Charlotte. “Hi,” he answered excitedly.</p><p>“Hi,” she said timidly. “I just thought I’d call to see how things were going.”</p><p>Sidney sighed, “I just got off the phone with Georgiana. You should know, she has lots of concerns about us moving too fast.”</p><p>“She mentioned that in one of her text messages. I did text her earlier to answer a few of her relentless questions.”</p><p>“Do you think we’re moving too fast?” Sidney asked, concerned she would say yes.</p><p>“No,” she answered, causing Sidney to sigh in relief. “I think right now we are moving at a pace that makes sense for us. I like spending time with you. I like getting to know you better. I don’t think any of that would be possible if we lived in separate hemispheres. I understand it might look unconventional to the outside world, but it’s what’s working for us. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“I do. I like you a lot, Charlotte. Probably more than I am even willing to admit.” He hesitated for a moment, wondering if she might have a reaction to his confession, or maybe she might admit the same, but she didn’t. “I like being here with you. I want to stay, but if at any point you want me to leave, all you have to do is say the words. I won’t think badly of you if you need some space or don’t feel like having a houseguest anymore.”</p><p>She giggled, “I’ll keep that in mind, but I don’t have any intentions of asking you to leave anytime soon.”</p><p>The pride that swelled inside of Sidney was hard to hide. He was thankful they were only on the phone and not facing each other. If they were, he’d probably do something foolish. Georgiana was right. He couldn’t change who he was. He fell in love deeply and fast. He’d never felt what he felt for Charlotte for anyone else, not even Eliza. Just as he was about to say something, he started to get a facetime call from one of his clients. “I’m getting another call I have to take,” he said.</p><p>“I should get back, too. I just wanted to check in and make sure you were doing alright.”</p><p>“I’m doing fine, just working,” he answered. “I’m looking forward to when you get home.”</p><p>“Me too,” she said quietly. “I’ll let you go.”</p><p>Sidney switched over to the facetime call from Frank Crowe. “Hey Frank,” he greeted.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you? My stage name is Flynn,” he corrected. Sidney and Crowe had been good friends since back in film school. They were roommates for many years until Frank finally broke into the business and started to make a name for himself. He couldn’t think of anyone better than his best friend, Sidney to represent him in his career. It was, after all, Sidney who helped him land his first acting job and it only grew from there.</p><p>Sidney laughed and shook his head, “Sorry, Flynn. What’s going on?”</p><p>“I thought I might check in and see how you’re doing. I know you weren’t thrilled about going home for your sister’s wedding.” Sidney stifled a grin, but Flynn caught it. “Or I could be wrong.”</p><p>“Actually, I’m sort of glad I went home for the wedding,” Sidney admitted.</p><p>“Really?” Flynn questioned with skepticism. “And what might her name be?”</p><p>Sidney rolled his eyes and grumbled at the comment. “You automatically think it’s because of a girl?”</p><p>“By your surroundings, I can tell you aren’t at your place or at your parent’s home. You also have that dumbfounded, lovesick expression on your face,” he explained. “So, who is she? Do I get to meet her?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Oh, come on. It’s been forever since I’ve seen you like this. I have to know who this girl is,” he begged. “Is she around? Call her over, so I can meet her.”</p><p>“Maybe later,” Sidney offered. “She’s at work right now.”</p><p>“She works? That’s a good sign. An independent woman who can fend for herself and isn’t using you. She’s getting better by the minute. So, where exactly are you?” he wondered.</p><p>“Yellowknife, Canada.”</p><p>“Where the hell is that?” Flynn asked, laughing.</p><p>“Northern territories of Canada. It’s bloody cold and very strange.”</p><p>“You must really like this girl if you followed her all the way to Canada,” Flynn determined. Sidney grinned sheepishly at his comment and diverted his eyes. “Oh man, you are lost, aren’t you? Have you told her you love her already?”</p><p>“Not in so many words,” Sidney admitted bashfully.</p><p>“I have to meet her now,” Flynn demanded. “When will she be home?”</p><p>“I’ll ask her how she feels about meeting you.”</p><p>“I’m going to call back later if I don’t hear from you,” he warned.</p><p>“I’d expect nothing less,” Sidney said. “How was your holiday? I know it was short with the filming schedule you’re on right now, but were you able to enjoy it anyway?”</p><p>“It was fine. I got invited to a coworker’s home for dinner and spent my day catching up on sleep that I haven’t had for weeks.”</p><p>“The filming is almost over, right?” Sidney asked. “I’m working on getting you lined up with a new project.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re a bit preoccupied to worry about my career,” Flynn teased.</p><p>Sidney scoffed at his comment, “I’m more than capable of handling multiple tasks.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re handling the task at hand quite well,” he joked, winking as if he thought he was so clever.</p><p>Sidney rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the slight smile. “I have to go,” Sidney said.</p><p>“I better hear back from you later today,” he warned.</p><p>“Sure,” Sidney said, telling him goodbye and hanging up the facetime call.</p><p>The sun set earlier than Sidney expected, just as it had the day before. He wasn’t sure he could get used to the early sunsets and late sunrises. He was used to bright sunny days in Antigua. He leaned back and dreamed of warmer weather and sandy beaches. He was so enthralled in his thoughts, he didn’t hear Charlotte come in. She walked past him and announced she was going to take a shower. She looked exhausted and as if something was bothering her.</p><p>“Wait,” he called. “Come see me first.”</p><p>“Sidney, I’ve had a really long day. I just need to take a shower and clear my head. I’ll be right out.”</p><p>He could tell she was upset and worried what it might be that was bothering her. While he waited for her to get out, he facetimed Flynn on his laptop again. “Is she home?” he asked excitedly when he answered the phone.</p><p>Sidney rolled his eyes. “She is, but that’s not why I’m calling. Eliza sent me a script this morning for an upcoming project. She wanted to know what I thought of it for her. I’m going to set up an interview for her and I’ve made arrangements for a couple other minor clients to go to an open audition. While reading over the script, I’ve been thinking you might be perfect for the main role. How do you feel about period dramas?”</p><p>“I’m good with anything. Just tell me what the character is, and I’ll make it happen.” He wasn’t lying when he said he could make it happen. Flynn was a great method actor who could have chemistry with anyone. “You might play opposite Eliza. How do you feel about that?”</p><p>Flynn groaned at the thought. He was truly the only one who knew what happened between Eliza and Sidney. Not even Charlotte had been told everything and Sidney planned to keep it that way. No reason to bring up the past and let it taint their budding relationship. “How do you feel about it?” Flynn asked.</p><p>“I’m fine. Truly,” Sidney assured. “I’m not bothered by any of it. Besides, I’ve moved on, and I like where I am currently.”</p><p>“Send me the synopsis then,” Flynn requested. Sidney sent it over and while Flynn read it, Sidney opened his email to look into another potential project he was just sent information about.</p><p>In the shower, Charlotte closed her eyes and let the hot water soothe her body. All day she had been asked questions about Sidney and how serious things were between them as if somehow it was everyone’s business what happened in her personal life. Charlotte was naturally a very reserved person and she barely ever dated. Everything happening was hard for her to deal with. With Sidney, everything seemed easy and natural. What was hard is everyone else getting involved. During her lunch break she finally called Georgiana and listened to her give one warning after another about Sidney. It got to the point that Charlotte worried she had made a huge mistake by inviting Sidney to come with her. It didn’t help that she watched James fall deeper and deeper into a depression as she spoke of Sidney with her coworkers. Even though they had never dated, she could sense it was as if she had just dumped him for someone else. He tried to fake happiness, but Charlotte knew better. She hated hurting him, especially in his condition.</p><p>When she got out of the shower, feeling much more alive and appealing, she walked into the bedroom in her robe. Sidney was sitting on a chair at a makeshift desk he’d created, typing away at his laptop. She bit her lip, wanting to do something bold to ease her stress and probably his as well. She quietly tiptoed over to him and pushed him back in the chair. He glanced up at her with shock while she straddled his lap and leaned down, kissing his neck and dragging her tongue along his chin. His head tilted to one side, granting her better access as she grinded her hips into his. His breathing hitched as she continued to suck his stubbly skin between her lips. His hands slipped into her robe, pulling her hips against his again.</p><p>“Charlotte,” he moaned, tightening his jaw and scrunching his forehead. She moaned in response while she twisted her fingers through his hair and found his lips with her own. He couldn’t even get the words out for a moment as she devoured his lips with hers. He was aroused immediately, but he needed to stop before it went any further. Charlotte dragged her lips down his chin and hungrily kissed along his neck, tugging on his shirt. “I am really enjoying this, but I should probably end my video call with my client first.”</p><p>Charlotte stopped with a sudden jerk and stared at Sidney with wide eyes.</p><p>“You don’t have to stop on my account,” Flynn said eagerly. “By all means, continue.”</p><p>The color left Charlotte’s face and in an instant she was off Sidney’s lap, hiding in the corner of the room. “Frank Crowe! I swear, I’d probably punch you right now if you were in front of me.”</p><p>“I’m excited to meet Charlotte. She seems great.”</p><p>Sidney reached his hand out towards Charlotte, asking her to come to him. She shook her head vigorously, holding her hands up near her face with embarrassment. “Come on,” he begged. “Flynn is one of my best friends. It’s alright. Please?” She very reluctantly walked towards him, taking his outreached hand. He pulled her between his legs and sat her down on one knee. Charlotte self-consciously held her robe tightly closed with her arms across her chest.</p><p>“Charlotte, this is my best friend since film school, Frank Crowe.” Frank cleared his throat and gave Sidney a look. “But he likes to go by his stage name of Flynn Crowe.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Charlotte said very timidly.</p><p>“Likewise,” Flynn said. “I can see why Sidney has fallen for you so quickly. I would too if I got that kind of welcome.”</p><p>Sidney cleared his throat and shifted in the seat. “Alright, you’ve met her. Read over what I sent you, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow about the job.”</p><p>“You don’t have to end the call right away. I don’t mind if you two want to pick up where you left off,” Flynn said.</p><p>“Goodbye, Flynn,” Sidney growled, ending the call and closing his laptop.</p><p>Charlotte buried her face against his shoulder. “That was probably the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me,” she whined.</p><p>Sidney chuckled and rubbed her back in comfort. “It’s fine,” Sidney assured. “If it was anyone other than Flynn, I’d probably be just as embarrassed. Don’t stress about it.”</p><p>Charlotte rose her head and looked at him with a saddened expression. “I’ve made a terrible first impression.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t,” he said, pulling her back into his lap. “Now, where were we?”</p><p>Charlotte once again straddled his lap. She bit her lip, feeling just a bit self-conscious still. But Sidney had a way of relaxing her. “I’m supposed to be making you dinner,” she reminded, twirling her fingers through the hair at his neck.</p><p>“I’m not hungry for food,” he breathed, letting his mouth hang open. He drew her near and kissed her, devouring her mouth with his own. His hands ran down her back and rested on her hips. While they continued to kiss, Sidney rocked her against him, grinding her hips against his. She let the tiniest whimper escape when the friction between her legs elicited pleasure. He did it again and again, until she was grinding into him on her own, slowly at first, then faster as she began to enjoy the sensation more and more. He untied the knot in her robe and gently opened it up, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. He drew his mouth across her collarbone and down her chest. His fingers grazed her breasts, causing her to whimper in pleasure even more. He looked at her face, watching her come closer and closer to a release. He leaned down and bent her back against the makeshift desk so he could suckle her nipples and help her reach her climax.</p><p>Charlotte closed her eyes and focused on nothing but the pleasure building inside of her. She wanted to release all the tension she had built up throughout the day and what better way than to orgasm from Sidney’s touch. Her hips rolled against his, harder and faster, letting her naked body enjoy the friction of his against hers. She wanted desperately to free the hard cock she could feel inside his pants and draw him into her warmth, but he held her against him so tightly, it was impossible to release him. As the orgasm built, Charlotte started to moan loudly and whimper in pleasure with every grind of her hips.</p><p>Sidney sat back and with heavy breaths watched as Charlotte came in his lap, moaning and crying out with joy. She was the most glorious sight he’d ever seen. Even though she looked spent, lying back against the desk, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her lips with an unparalleled passion. Her arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders as she matched his passion with his own. He stood up, wrapping Charlotte's legs around him and carried her naked body across the room to the bed. He couldn’t withstand it any longer.</p><p>Charlotte was lowered to the bed while Sidney crawled on top of her. She pulled at his shirt, trying to release him from clothing. She wanted him inside of her to feel that rush of pleasure run through her again.</p><p>Sidney pulled away from her lips and stood at the edge of the bed. Charlotte followed him, unwilling to let go of him for even a moment. She sat up on her knees and helped him remove his clothing as quickly as possible. While Sidney worked on removing his pants, Charlotte eagerly left wet kisses across his chest and down his stomach. She considered taking him in her mouth, but she selfishly wanted another orgasm for herself. While she continued to drag her tongue and lips across his body, Sidney reached into the side table and frantically pulled out a condom. Charlotte made her way to his neck, kissing him and whimpering with anticipation against his skin while he slipped the condom around his cock.</p><p>Once he was bare, with only a condom on his body, he crawled back on the bed, taking Charlotte in his arms and bringing her lips to his. Their tongues danced together as if they had been dance partners all their life. Her body responded to his as if they were two halves of a whole that finally found its match.</p><p>Sidney laid her body back and lifted her hands above her head, gently holding her captive at her wrists. She opened her legs wide and pressed her hips into his. Sidney smirked as he watched her face eagerly beg him with her expression.</p><p>“What do you want me to do to you?” he whispered seductively, while he pressed his hard cock against her, but not quite entering her depths.</p><p>She whimpered and matched his hips with her own. “I want…”</p><p>“Tell me, Charlotte. What do you want?” he begged, his breath hitching with every word and every sharp grind into her hips.</p><p>She cried out with pleasure while their fingers linked together above her head. “I want you to go down on me. Please, Sidney. Please,” she begged breathlessly as she arched her body against him.</p><p>Sidney smirked and breathed heavily against her skin as he made his way down her body, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses. He settled between her legs, wrapping his arms around her thighs and opening her up wide. She whimpered with anticipation as he lowered his head between her legs and dragged his tongue between her folds and swirled around her swollen clit. He could taste her cum and wanted desperately to make her come for him again. With his tongue flat and wide, he vigorously licked her clit while he listened to her cry out his name. He continued to suck on her clit and slipped two fingers inside of her and pressed deeply, stroking his fingers along her inner walls. She gripped his hair with her fingers as her body began to convulse from another orgasm hitting her. Sidney grinned with pride. He liked that he could elicit such pleasure in her.</p><p>He crawled back across her body and looked down at her relaxed face. “What do you want now?” he asked, pressing his throbbing cock against her.</p><p>“You,” she breathed, wrapping her arms and legs around his body. “I want you inside of me. I want you to take me hard. I want you to come inside of me. I want you to give me pleasure like I’ve never felt before. I want your hard cock that you’ve been teasing me with deep inside of me. I want you where your cock belongs.” As she continued to speak, her words and tone became even more aggressive and desperate, which Sidney found entirely sexy. He positioned himself between her legs and thrust his cock into her. Her breath caught in her lungs and her body shuddered, causing Sidney to grin proudly again. She tightened her walls around his cock, pulling him deeper into her warmth. Sidney slowly rocked his hips against hers as he stared deeply into her eyes. She stared up at him with the same passion and desire she had that first night they were together. Their heavy breathing matched as every thrust caused them to stop breathing for the tiniest of moments.</p><p>Sidney rolled his hips against hers in a quick and desperate pace, trying to hold on as long as he could, waiting for her to come before him. In his mind, he was begging her to come on his cock, so he too could come. Their bodies dripping with perspiration only heightened the friction between their rocking hips. Charlotte closed her eyes as her mouth went dry and her body once again filled with pleasure. The loud moan that she let slip and how her legs tightened around him, told Sidney he had done his duty. He felt the rush of warmth around his cock and could not withstand it a moment longer. With a loud, guttural moan, Sidney came, collapsing his hot body against Charlotte. His head rested against her shoulder as he attempted to catch his breath.</p><p>Charlotte revelled in the sensation he caused her and wrapped her arms around him, letting her fingertips gently caress his back and along his neck. She couldn’t hide the blissful grin across her face. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve such a man, but she was entirely grateful for whatever force that brought them together. She had never felt such joy with a man in her life. Every time was more glorious than the last. She was reminded of how it felt to have him bare inside of her, without the barrier of a condom. Even if for only a moment, the roughness of his cock gliding inside of her was a new sensation she quite enjoyed. She wanted to know what it felt like to have him come inside of her and leave his cum behind. She made a decision at that moment to go see a doctor about birth control. She never had a reason for it before, but now she did.</p><p>Sidney rolled to his back and looked up at the ceiling. His arm draped across his forehead as he took deep cleansing breaths. He chuckled to himself, feeling entirely at peace. Charlotte rolled towards him and snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest. He instinctively put his arms around her and held her close. He sighed satisfiedly and pressed his lips against the top of her head. “I needed that,” he laughed.</p><p>“Stressful day?” she asked.</p><p>“Not necessarily stressful, but busy. I’ve taken a few days off for the holiday and now I’m buried in emails and inquiries,” he answered. “What about you? Did you have a stressful day?” Charlotte sighed, indicating to him that she did. He tightened his arm around her and raised her chin to look at him. “What happened?”</p><p>“It’s nothing, really,” she downplayed, but Sidney could tell something was bothering her. He gave her a skeptical look. She sighed again and looked away from his pressing eyes. “One of my coworkers saw us together last night and all day he and a couple others have been bugging me for answers about who you are and how serious things are between us.”</p><p>“Why is it any of their business?” Sidney asked, feeling angry that these coworkers of hers thought it was a good reason to tease her. He couldn’t help the sudden feeling of protecting her.</p><p>“My coworkers are the only friends I really have here,” she explained. “I suppose, in a way, they are looking out for me. It just gets irritating the way they keep badgering me for answers.”</p><p>“What did you tell them?” Sidney wondered.</p><p>“The truth,” she said. “They want to meet you.”</p><p>Sidney breathed in deeply. “Alright,” he agreed. “You met one of my best friends. I suppose I can meet some of your friends.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” she questioned. He nodded his head and leaned up to give her a kiss. “They are having a small get together for New Years. We’ve been invited to come.”</p><p>“Sounds great.”</p><p>Charlotte grinned excitedly. Something about bringing Sidney to meet her friends seemed to solidify their relationship even further. She gave him another kiss and crawled off the bed, wrapping her discarded robe back around her. “I’m going to make us something to eat.”</p><p>While Charlotte rummaged through her kitchen to cook them a meal, Sidney went to the bathroom to clean up. He put on a simple pair of lounge pants before joining Charlotte in the kitchen. He found her entirely sexy cooking in nothing but a thin robe wrapped around her body. He leaned against the wall and pleasantly grinned while he watched her. He was beginning to realize just how lost he truly was. He slipped behind her and curled his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He kissed her neck and pulled her robe down at her shoulder to trail kisses along her shoulder and arm. She giggled and slightly pulled away as if what he did tickled.</p><p>“What are you making?” he asked, taking a moment to stop kissing her.</p><p>“Lemon and thyme chicken with roasted vegetables,” she answered, as if proud to be cooking for him.</p><p>“Sounds amazing. Can I do anything to help?” he asked.</p><p>She shook her head and turned slightly to give him a peck on the cheek. “You are my guest. I just want you to enjoy your time here.”</p><p>Sidney chuckled and tightened his arms around her middle. “Trust me, I’m enjoying myself quite well.”</p><p>He could almost feel Charlotte smile with pride after his statement. He could also tell holding on to her was causing her to have a hard time cooking. He didn’t want her to burn the meal she was so proud to serve him, so he released her and wandered around her small apartment. He’d yet to truly explore where she called home. He walked around and noticed a small herb garden with overhead heating lights on a table by the window. He could see the fresh cut where she trimmed off some thyme leaves for the dinner she was making. He liked that she had her own little herb garden. He walked over to the bookshelf she had mentioned and scanned the many books she owned. “You really weren’t kidding when you said you like to read,” he called out so she could hear him.</p><p>“I know. It’s sort of an obsession,” she said, walking into the room to join him after she stuck the pan in the oven.</p><p>“Have you read all of these?” he questioned.</p><p>“I have,” she answered. “Some of them more than once.”</p><p>He noticed an entire shelf dedicated to Jane Austen. She had multiple copies of nearly every book written by her. “You must be a big fan of Jane Austen.”</p><p>She grinned shyly, “It’s my weakness. I can’t help but buy a copy of one of her books when I see a new cover.” Sidney found it strange but didn’t say anything.</p><p>He reached for a book about weddings that he found interesting for her to have considering she said she didn’t like weddings. He held it up and gave her a curious look. “I thought you said you didn’t like weddings?” he asked with a teasing tone.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “I don’t. My mother is always trying to encourage me to plan out my wedding. It’s never too early, according to her.”</p><p>Sidney lightly chuckled at how she copied her mother’s voice while rolling her eyes. “Is she anxious to marry you off to the first eligible suitor like Mrs. Bennet is for her daughters?”</p><p>Charlotte couldn’t help but grin at his comment. She liked that he knew at least a little about a Jane Austen book. “I suppose you could say that. I’ve been more interested in my career than finding a husband. If you couldn’t tell, my mother was in love with you the minute she met you.”</p><p>“What’s with the obsession for you to marry?” he wondered.</p><p>She sighed, “My mother is very set in old customs. She thinks a man should work to provide for his family and the woman should care for the home and the children. A woman has no need for higher education or a career. She thinks I need to do the same as she did and get married, have children, and stay home to take care of those children. She can’t understand why I pursued a career instead of finding a husband.”</p><p>“Are you saying you don’t want children?” he asked.</p><p>“No, that’s not what I mean at all. I’d love to have children someday. I’m just not in any hurry to marry or start a family. And if I do marry or have children, I want to continue to do the work that I love.”</p><p>Sidney flipped through the pages of the book and glanced at some of the picture inspiration across the pages. “One of my clients informed me today she’s getting married in a couple months and told me to save the date of their wedding. I’m already dreading having to go to it,” Sidney groaned.</p><p>Charlotte laughed, “A friend of mine at work announced he asked his girlfriend to marry him at Christmas. I’m fairly good friends with his girlfriend and apparently, she wants my help to plan her wedding. I’m not looking forward to it either, but I’ll be that good friend and use my book meant for me to help plan another wedding.”</p><p>“Just like you did for Georgiana,” he pointed out. “If it wasn’t for you, I’m fairly certain my sister would have had a mental breakdown.”</p><p>Charlotte shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. “What are friends for? Besides, I’d hate for her to have anything go wrong on her wedding day.”</p><p>Sidney put the book back on the shelf and pulled her into her arms. “It’s one of the things I admired most about you. The minute there was a problem, you would step in and take charge, fixing the issue. Georgiana had the wedding she dreamed of thanks to you.”</p><p>Charlotte grinned, “Are you admitting to paying attention to me while I was a guest in your family home? I think I remember you saying you wouldn’t think much of me at all.”</p><p>Sidney ducked his head in embarrassment from being caught. “You were all I paid attention to from the moment I realized you were a friend of Georgiana’s, and not some crazy person trying to steal my suitcase. I just couldn’t admit that.”</p><p>Charlotte giggled and tightened her arms around his bare-chested body. “I’m glad I offered some entertainment to your holiday.”</p><p>Sidney leaned down and kissed her lips, softly and slowly, letting his lips linger against hers. “The best type of entertainment,” he whispered before kissing her again.</p><p>“Dinner,” Charlotte shrieked in a panicked tone. She broke away from him and ran to the kitchen to check the dinner she was preparing. Sidney followed close behind and was happy to see her meal hadn’t been burned. Not only did he not want to eat burnt chicken, but he also didn’t want her to feel bad for burning it. He could tell she was still trying to impress him. She plated up the food and poured them both a glass of wine. She looked so honored to be serving him a meal that she cooked. Even if it tasted horrible, Sidney was determined to eat every last bite and enjoy it. To his amazement, it was cooked perfectly and had the most delicious flavor. One more thing to be amazed by, he thought to himself. He decided he was going to cook for her next.</p><p>“So… what are your plans in March?” Sidney asked.</p><p>Charlotte gave him a confused look as she took a bite. “In March?”</p><p>“I have a wedding to attend for my client, remember? I’m going to need a date,” he said with a grin.</p><p>To Charlotte, the fact that he was asking her to be his date for something that wasn’t happening for three more months meant he saw them staying together for a while. Whether that meant he would stay in Yellowknife with her or have to travel somewhere else, it was promising. “I suppose I’ll need a date for an upcoming wedding as well,” she reminded with a happy grin. “Who else better than someone who shares in my distaste for weddings?”</p><p>Sidney chuckled and raised his glass of wine. “It’s a date then. I’ll attend the wedding of your coworker with you, and you’ll attend the wedding of my client with me. We can secretly judge their tastes and talk badly about how ridiculous everything is.”</p><p>“Deal,” Charlotte said, raising her own glass of wine and tapping it against Sidney’s glass. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple of days were much the same for Sidney and Charlotte. She would go to work in the morning while Sidney did his work from the comfort of her apartment. A couple times they ventured out into the frigid temperatures to go out to eat or explore something new. They even made a trip to a grocery store to buy food. Sidney was shocked by how much things cost. Charlotte explained that it was mostly because everything had to be imported. She attempted to grow a few vegetables in her apartment, but the only thing that thrived this time of year was her herb garden that was grown under lights specifically designed for growing herbs.</p><p>Every day was a new adventure for them. As the days went by, their comfort level with each other became increasingly more relaxed. Their nighttime adventures in bed were just as adventurous and contributed to their comfort. Charlotte enjoyed sex for truly the first time in her life. Every time before Sidney was awkward and never lived up to her expectations. With Sidney, it was as if he made it his mission to make sure she not only enjoyed sex, which Charlotte was greatly appreciative, but also that she felt entirely relaxed in his presence. He let her be the one to tell him what she wanted, to show him what she liked, and to let her guide him without ever making her feel like she was wrong or should be embarrassed by her actions.</p><p>For Sidney, it was as if he had found his match in Charlotte. She was, in his mind, the missing piece in his life. She made him feel alive in ways he couldn’t even describe. She breathed new life into his once cold, dead heart. He internalized a lot of his thoughts, fearing if he came on too strong, she might get scared. He was very aware that being in a relationship was not something she felt comfortable in and had pushed men away before once they got too close to her. He wanted to make sure she made the choices in how far they went in their relationship. He didn’t want to screw things up with her.</p><p>On New Year’s Eve, Sidney surprised Charlotte by cooking dinner for her. He took his time to prepare a pasta dish that Charlotte found to be amazing. She was very impressed with his skills and enjoyed the meal very much. Once the meal was eaten and the kitchen cleaned up, Charlotte got ready for their night out. She was still very nervous about bringing him to meet her friends, but in just the few days they’d been together, she was already feeling such a strong connection to him. She could see him being a part of her life for a long time. Immersing him into her world entirely only proved to show how much he meant to her. Charlotte was surprised by her own feelings, but she welcomed them in a way she found terrifying yet thrilling at the same time.</p><p>Charlotte dressed in a simple pair of black jeans and a blue turtleneck cable knit sweater. She let her wavy hair hang loose and put on just a bit of mascara and lip gloss. Sidney watched her with admiration while she got ready. He considered, for a slight moment, taking her to bed and forgoing their entire night out. Unfortunately, he knew how important it was for her to introduce him to her friends and he wanted her to know he accepted every part of her.</p><p>Charlotte and Sidney put on their thick coats and gloves and made their way out of the house. Charlotte drove along the snow-packed roads through the dark night sky until she reached their secluded destination. At eight o’clock every New Year’s Eve, the town put on a fantastic firework display. She did not want Sidney to miss it. They sat in the comfort of the car and watched the fireworks in the distance.</p><p>Sidney slipped his hand into Charlotte’s and grinned at her. “It’s a new year, somewhere,” he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Charlotte grinned and leaned towards him to give him a kiss. He placed his hand against her cheek and held her to him, deepening the kiss. He sucked her plump bottom lip into his mouth and moaned as he enjoyed her. Charlotte rested her hand in Sidney’s lap and felt his erection building in his pants. She rubbed her hand against his clothed cock, causing Sidney to groan and kiss her even harder. Charlotte carefully unbuttoned his pants and slipped her hand inside, wrapping her fingers around his length. She pulled away from his kiss to watch his expression. His hips adjusted, allowing her better access while his head fell back against the seat. His eyes closed and his mouth hung open while she slowly dragged her hand up and down his cock.</p><p>For Sidney, it was the most euphoric feeling to have her hand wrapped around him and know she was the cause of his erection. He was overwhelmed with the sensation and didn’t want it to end. He just about jumped out of his skin when he felt Charlotte’s wet tongue drag across his tip. “What are you doing?” he asked with shock. Charlotte quickly pulled away as if she had done something wrong.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said fearfully. “I thought you’d like it.”</p><p>Sidney released a small guttural moan. “I like it very much,” he breathed. “I want you to keep doing that. I was just shocked is all.”</p><p>Charlotte relaxed and bit her bottom lip shyly. Sidney took a deep breath and adjusted in his seat, while Charlotte once again wrapped her fingers around his cock and leaned down, licking his tip again and slowly wrapping her warm lips around him. Sidney could hardly breathe as the sensation filled him with joy. He watched as her head majestically bobbed up and down around him. It was the most glorious sight he had ever seen. If he wasn’t already in love with her, he would be for sure after this. His hips rocked against her as he felt her confidence build and her technique improve.</p><p>His moaning became louder and more charged with the buildup. He didn’t want what she was doing to end, but he couldn’t hold out much longer. “Charlotte,” he breathed erratically. “I’m going to come.” He tried to pull away from her, but she continued what she was doing and only hummed in response. “Charlotte!” His words were more and more frantic as his cock started to pulsate in her mouth. She wouldn’t pull away and with a loud guttural cry, his cum shot into her mouth. He was sure she was going to be repulsed, but she didn’t stop and swirled her tongue around his cock, licking him clean.</p><p>Charlotte sat up and proudly grinned at him. “Did I do it right?” she asked.</p><p>Sidney shook his head and laughed at the absurdity of her question. “It was perfect,” he assured. “Was that the first time?”</p><p>“No,” she admitted. “I did it one other time out of being pressured and didn’t enjoy it much. I never let someone come in my mouth before. It was a bit strange.”</p><p>“You didn’t feel pressure from me, did you?” he asked, worried she thought she had to.</p><p>“Not at all. If anything, it’s been the opposite. You haven’t pressured me about anything and have continually asked me what I want instead of telling me what you want. I gave you a blowjob because I wanted to,” she said, giving him a pleasant smile.</p><p>Sidney nodded his head and grinned with pride. He had never felt such intense feelings of joy with her. “Whenever you feel like you want to do that again, you have my full consent,” Sidney offered.</p><p>Charlotte grinned wider and settled back into her seat. “We should get to the party.”</p><p> After driving back into town, Charlotte parked in front of the pub. She took a deep breath, trying desperately to ease her nerves. She glanced at Sidney who looked just as nervous as she did. She hoped her friends would be kind and not make a fool of themselves in front of him.</p><p>Sidney placed his hand on her back as they walked in. Since he couldn’t hold her hand, he had to at least touch her in some way. Touching her brought him a sense of peace that he needed in that moment.</p><p>“Charlotte!” Fred yelled out across the crowded pub. Charlotte ignored him for a moment while she and Sidney removed their coats and gloves.</p><p>“Are you ready for this?” Charlotte asked him, looking nervous.</p><p>“I’m starting to get the feeling I should be terrified of your friends,” Sidney joked.</p><p>“Maybe not terrified but concerned,” she explained. “They can be a little intense at times.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” he said, giving her a peck on the lips before they weaved their way through the crowd.</p><p>“You made it!” Esther said excitedly. Charlotte hadn’t seen Esther since finding out the news of the engagement. They hugged and Charlotte quickly noticed how Esther was deliberately trying to show off her ring.</p><p>“Let me see?” Charlotte asked, taking her hand and admiring the large white diamond on her finger. Esther beamed with pride. “It’s gorgeous! Ben did an excellent job picking it out.”</p><p>“Didn’t he?” she agreed. “Once I saw it, I knew I had to say yes.”</p><p>Charlotte laughed, “Would you have said no if it wasn’t this beautiful?”</p><p>Esther glanced at Ben who stood next to her as if hesitating to answer. He gave her a dubious look, “I would have said yes, even if he didn’t have a ring,” she assured, giving him a playful smile.</p><p>Sidney cleared his throat next to them and brought Charlotte’s attention back to him. “Esther, Ben, this is Sidney Parker. Sidney, this is Ben Babington, my coworker, and soon to be Esther Babington.” Saying the name aloud made both Esther and Ben smile. Charlotte couldn’t help but be excited for both of them. They had been together since moving to Yellowknife. Esther grew up there and was their tour guide when their team first arrived. Ben was smitten almost instantly. She took her time warming up to him, but once she did they were practically inseparable.</p><p>Sidney nodded and offered his hand towards both of them to shake in greeting. “It’s a pleasure. I hear congratulations are in order,” he said.</p><p>Ben shook his hand first and politely exchanged a welcoming grin, “Thank you. Charlotte has told us a lot about you already. I’m glad you’ve joined us in this little village of Canada.”</p><p>Esther gave him a friendly hug and welcomed him to their table. Charlotte and Sidney sat down at the table and dropped their coats onto a chair next to them. Sidney instinctively draped his arm behind Charlotte’s shoulders as if putting his claim on her among the crowded room. Just a moment later Fred and James joined them.</p><p>“So, this is the mysterious Sidney Parker,” Fred observed.</p><p>“Sidney, these are my coworkers Fred Robinson and James Stringer,” Charlotte introduced.</p><p>“Nice to meet both of you,” Sidney said, removing his arm from behind Charlotte to shake their hands. Once introductions were done, Sidney placed his arm back around Charlotte’s shoulders, gently tracing his fingers along her shoulder.</p><p>James watched as Charlotte moved closer to his side and even draped her hand against his inner thigh. A jealousy filled him that he had no control over. It was no secret he had feelings for Charlotte, but she continued to turn him down, stating it was a personal rule she had for herself never to date anyone she worked with. He assumed it was another reason why she turned him down, but she’d never admit it.</p><p>Sidney instantly noticed the look of jealousy on James Stringer’s face. He quickly tightened his arm around Charlotte’s shoulder letting it be known she was not available. Even though James never made eye contact with him, Sidney still narrowed his eyes at him, giving him a warning glare.</p><p>“Can I get either of you a drink?” Fred asked. “The drinks are on James all night. I’m thinking of ordering the most expensive wine on the shelves.” Fred jostled James while he laughed.</p><p>James rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure my uncle loves the thought of us drinking him out of business.”</p><p>Fred laughed again and bumped into James. It was clear to everyone Fred had already had a bit too much to drink. “I’m sure he won’t mind if we get the newest member of our town a celebratory drink.”</p><p>“My uncle owns the establishment,” James explained. “He’s offered for us to have whatever we want tonight free of charge. Fred is taking advantage of the offer.”</p><p>“It’ll teach him not to make the offer again,” Fred said. “Now, what can I get both of you?”</p><p>“I’ll take a beer. Whatever’s dark on tap,” Sidney said.</p><p>“I’ll just have water,” Charlotte said, glancing for a moment towards James. Fred hustled off towards the bar to get them their order.</p><p>“Are you sure you only want water?” Sidney questioned.</p><p>She gave him a slight smile and nodded her head, “I’m not much of a drinker. I only have the occasional glass of wine at home. Plus, I’m driving.”</p><p>Sidney thought about this for a moment and knew she was lying. She had ordered a beer when they went out to dinner just the other night. She also finished off a bottle of champagne with him during the wedding. They drank wine together at dinner practically every night. He scrutinized her for a moment, but he didn’t question her further in front of everyone.</p><p>“Sidney, what is it you do for a living?” Fred asked when he returned with their drinks.</p><p>“I’m a talent agent,” he explained, taking a sip of the beer placed in front of him.</p><p>“What is that? Someone who goes around looking for talent?” Fred questioned with a laugh as if he thought he was making a joke.</p><p>“More like I have clients who I set up with auditions or meetings with directors and if they get offered a job, I write up the contracts. I get paid a percentage whenever one of my clients lands a job.”</p><p>“Are you trying to put Charlotte in a movie?” James asked. He was appalled to think this Sidney guy didn’t know Charlotte well enough to know it was the last thing she’d ever want. James wondered if their whole relationship was based on a lie. Maybe he didn’t really like her, but he was only using her to further his own career.</p><p>Sidney noticed the sarcasm in his tone. He could only guess it was James’s way of finding out how well he knew Charlotte. Sidney was sure this James guy assumed he knew her better. “Charlotte wouldn’t want to be in any movie. She’s far too classy and intelligent to be subjected to a movie set with pushy directors.”</p><p>“I won’t argue with you there,” Ben added, sticking up for Sidney. “Charlotte is probably smarter than all of us put together.”</p><p>Charlotte blushed from the attention being put on her. “Can we not talk about me?” she asked. “Let’s talk about resolutions. Who has one?”</p><p>“I plan to go pescatarian and do my best to go gluten free also,” Esther announced. “I need to fit into a wedding dress.”</p><p>“Ben, what about you?” Charlotte questioned.</p><p>“I guess if my fiancé is going red meat and gluten free, I am too,” he grumbled. “I also want to hunt more, which I suppose would essentially defeat the purpose of the first.”</p><p>“I’d love to hunt with you sometime,” Sidney said. “I’ve been hunting a time or two before and enjoyed it.”</p><p>Charlotte was surprised by this little bit of information she didn’t know about him. She was excited that he was wanting to get to know her friends better and actually become their friends also. It meant a lot to her that he wanted to merge his life with hers.</p><p>“Yeah, we could make a day of it,” Ben accepted excitedly. Ben turned his attention on Fred and James. “Either of you want to join us?” Fred instantly accepted the offer and agreed to join them, while James quickly denied, stating he wasn’t into hunting.</p><p>“What’s your resolution, then?” Ben asked of both Fred and James.</p><p>“I don’t have one,” James stated mundanely.</p><p>“Mine is to figure out the secret of life,” Fred announced dramatically raising his glass and spilling some of his beer on the floor. The group of them laughed at his enthusiasm. He downed his beer before heading off to the bar to grab another.</p><p>“You’ll have to excuse Fred,” Ben offered for Sidney’s benefit. “He gets a little exuberant when he drinks.”</p><p>Sidney shook his hand and raised his hand as if to brush it off. “He doesn’t bother me. I’ve seen my share of drunk individuals working in the field I do. You’d be surprised how much drinking celebrities do.”</p><p>“What about you Sidney?” Fred asked upon his return. “Tell us what your resolution is.”</p><p>He glanced towards Charlotte and could only think of one thing to make a resolution about, but he couldn’t exactly say it in front of this crowd. “I suppose to read all the books on Charlotte’s shelf before I head home,” he said with a smirk.</p><p>“That’ll take you years,” she giggled.</p><p>“Exactly,” he declared.</p><p>They had a moment where it was as if only the two of them were in the room. Their eyes connected deeply with so much longing and understanding. “Then I suppose my resolution better be to buy more books, so you’ll never leave.”</p><p>Sidney laughed and nodded his head. “I like that resolution,” he said.</p><p>Fred suddenly made a loud humming noise as if he was enjoying the exchange between Charlotte and Sidney. Even Esther and Ben joined in making sounds of admiration. “I remember those first few months when Ben and I started to fall in love,” Esther cooed, placing her hand on her heart. “The start of a relationship is always the best feeling.”</p><p>“You do make a cute couple,” Ben added. “I can see this lasting for a long time. As a matter of fact, I hope it does. I’m looking forward to having a new hunting buddy.”</p><p>Sidney chuckled and raised his glass towards Ben, “Likewise."</p><p>The group of them continued to talk and joke around throughout the night, sharing a plate of fries and then a plate of nachos. James remained rather quiet during their conversations, only speaking if he was addressed or if he found a reason to question Sidney’s motives. Charlotte could sense the hostility between them as she was sure everyone else did as well. It made her highly uncomfortable, and she found herself counting down the minutes until midnight, so they could leave.</p><p>“We should go dance before the night is over,” Ben asked Esther. The small dance floor was already packed, but Ben led Esther out to the floor, leaving Charlotte and Sidney alone with Fred and James.</p><p>Fred was feeling the effects of the alcohol and food and started to look as if he was going to puke. “Are you doing alright?” James asked him. Just as Fred rose his head, he quickly darted off towards the bathroom, holding his hand over his mouth. “I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p>“Poor guy. He shouldn’t have drunk so much,” Charlotte sympathized. “How many did he have before we arrived?”</p><p>James shrugged his shoulders, “I lost count after the sixth shot of tequila.”</p><p>Charlotte groaned in disappointment. “Are you doing alright?” she asked him with a serious tone.</p><p>He gave her a smile and nodded his head, which made Sidney feel those pangs of jealousy. “I’m fine. No reason to worry about me,” he assured. “I better go check on him.”</p><p>Once Sidney and Charlotte were alone, Charlotte turned towards Sidney and gave him a gentle kiss. “Are you having fun, or are you entirely bored to death by our conversations?”</p><p>He laughed and drew a line along her cheek with his fingers, “If I’m sitting next to you, I’m enjoying myself tremendously.”</p><p>Her eyes glowed with joy. She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to the flattery that left his mouth. “I’m sorry if they’re a little overwhelming. We are stuck inside a small office space most of the day and very rarely ever get out to have fun or meet new people.”</p><p>“Can I ask you a question without you getting too upset?” he began. Charlotte already knew what the question was going to be, but she nodded her head and waited for him to get it out. “What’s with this James guy? He seems sort of territorial with you. Did the two of you date at some point?”</p><p>“No,” Charlotte assured. “He’s asked me to go out with him a few times, but I’ve always declined. I don’t date people I work with. Please don’t repeat this, but he’s not my type.”</p><p>Sidney smirked and eyed her curiously, “You have a type?” he wondered. “What’s your type, and how do I measure up?”</p><p>Charlotte grinned bashfully before leaning towards him and pressing her lips against his ear. “You are the epitome of my type,” she whispered, before brushing her cheek against his and finding his lips with hers. Their kiss was charged with desire. The world around them went on while their world stood still with just the two of them.</p><p>The sound of a throat clearing sent them back into reality. Annoyingly, Charlotte broke away from Sidney, leaving him hanging. He knew Charlotte was reserved, but it did bother him how she seemed to pull away from him when James was near. James and Fred stood at the edge of the table. Fred looked miserable as if he had just been hit by a truck.</p><p>James attempted to ignore what he had just walked up upon, and placed Fred in a chair before sitting down himself. He averted his eyes anywhere but at Charlotte or Sidney. He couldn’t handle the pangs of jealousy hitting deep in his core. He could not, for the life of him, understand why Charlotte was into this guy. He wasn’t anything special. He was surely using her. He could sense it, and it made him sick to know no matter what he said to Charlotte, she wouldn’t believe him. She was under his spell.</p><p>The room started to buzz again as the midnight hour approached. The crowds started shouting to get ready for the countdown. Sidney took Charlotte’s hand in his and gently placed their entwined fingers at his heart as the countdown began. Their eyes connected and blissful grins spread across their faces.</p><p>“Ten. Nine. Eight.” The crowd rang out in unison as the seconds to midnight approached. However, Sidney and Charlotte once again were lost in a world of their own.</p><p>“Want to know what my real resolution is?” Sidney asked while leaning into Charlotte’s ear. She nodded her head to answer. “To make you fall in love with me as much as I’m in love with you.”</p><p>Charlotte looked deeply into his eyes and saw the genuine expression on his face.</p><p>“Three. Two.”</p><p>“Too late,” Charlotte whispered back. She was surprised by her own boldness, but she wasn’t surprised by what she said. She was falling head over heels for Sidney. She had never felt such a strong connection to anyone in her entire life. He was who she wanted for all eternity.</p><p>Sidney grinned with a pride she’d never seen before. He placed his hand on her cheek and drew her to his lips for a midnight kiss. Although, for them, it was a kiss that meant much more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>